


Luring liberty

by Nightkeepyr



Series: There were three in the bed [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Desk oral sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guy on Guy, Masturbation, Multi, Office Shenanigans, Okay a little more than a bit of angst, Plot with a side of..., Smoaking billionaires, There were three in the bed..., Threesomes, Toliver, but there is a bit of angst and obliviousness, flommy, jerking off, olicity - Freeform, solo play, yeah there's no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk leads to confessions leads to more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve started another series. This one will just be Smoaking Billionaires. I had lots of fun writing Lustful Innocence so I thought I’d try my hand at it again, I hope you don’t mind. 
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that if the three of them together doesn’t rock your boat, then this series probably isn’t for you.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Tell me.” He whispered into the sweat-slicked skin of her chest. Her knees tightened around his thighs as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses along the swells of her breasts.

His tongue flicked out in between presses of his lips, making her sensitised body hum with arousal.

She closed her eyes as his mouth neared her nipple. Neared, but didn’t touch.

She groaned as he kept up the delirious onslaught.

Her hips bucked and he grunted as his balls rested against her pussy. She moved slightly, opening herself, rubbing her throbbing clit against his sac and his fingers dug into her nape and back in warning.

“Tell me Felicity…” He said raggedly, his breath ghosting across her. Her hands tightened in his hair. “Tell me your deepest, darkest fantasy.”

It wasn’t the first time Tommy Merlyn had asked her that since they’d started this strings sort of attached thing between them, but it was the first time she could feel the admission truly wanting out.

The words were right there on the tip of her tongue, but there was still the remnant of fear stopping her from letting go.

She rose up off him suddenly, desperate to distract him…or herself.

He was hard beneath her and she angled her body, gliding the head of his cock between her wet folds before drawing him to her entrance.

She gasped in a breath, scraping her nails against his scalp as she lowered, taking in the length of him inch by inch.

“Fuck.” He breathed, throwing his head back as she clamped around him.

She straightened, her walls pulling him in even deeper.

He gripped her nape tightly, tendrils of her hair twisting between his fingers and the slight bite of pain sent tremors down her spine.

His head snapped back up as she shivered on top of him, his eyes bore into her with pleading intensity.

“Tommy.”

He lifted her body until his lips touched her right nipple. He’d pulled her nearly off his cock; just the head pulsed inside her. He slid his tongue over her, and her vision blurred. His hand on her neck squeezed as he thrust up slowly, sheathing more of himself in her pussy.

Then he sucked her nipple between his teeth.

She spasmed around him, dripping down his shaft. His arm wrapped around her waist, gripping her as he rammed into her to the hilt.

“Oh shit…” She cried, her orgasm bearing down on her.

“Not yet Felicity. Damn…not yet.” He panted, stilling for a moment. “Please.” The desperate crack in his voice obliterated any reservations she had about sharing and nearly sent her over the edge.

Her hands curled around the back of his neck and she arched into him as they started a slow grind.

Tommy’s hips rolled as he moved within in her, stroking in and out.

She gulped in a nervous breath. “I want to be…taken.”

His thrusts faltered slightly, his eyes darkening at her confession.

He swallowed thickly, she was mesmerised by a drop of sweat rolling down his throat.

“I’m assuming you don’t mean in an ‘I will find you, and I will kill you kinda way’.”

Felicity bit back a laugh and bit her lip as she met his gaze.

“Wrong pronoun.” She whispered anxiously, half hoping he hadn’t heard.

His eyes widened as it clicked, his lips parted slightly.

She felt him tighten all over. Her clit swelled, she was so close.

“Damn, Smoak. Seriously?”

“Se-ri-ous-ly.”

“How many?” He rasped.

“Two.”

“Me?”

“Of course you.”

“Shit.” He groaned before crushing his lips to hers, sucking on her tongue as he continued to fuck her.

“More.” He said when he pulled back for air. “What do we make you do?” He asked huskily.

The mental images assailing her had her trembling with excitement. She knew it would never happen, they were just talking, but something about sharing the details had her so buzzed.

“You make me make you come. You make me come. You fuck me over and over. Sometimes one of you, sometimes both…”

“Jesus.” Tommy withdrew then slammed back in, his thighs pounded the backs of hers as he leaned forward to work her deeper.

He thrust harder, faster until she was mumbling unintelligibly, on the edge of exploding.

He reached down and thumbed her clit, pressing down as she cried out.

“Who else is fucking you?” He demanded suddenly.

“What?” She asked in aroused confusion.

“When you’re fantasising – who else is making you scream?”

Oh God.

There was only one other man she wanted. Craved. But there was no way in hell she could tell Tommy.

A different pair of blue eyes filled her mind and she tried very hard to block the image from taking front and centre. She managed it for another thrust, then two and then a stubble covered jaw vied for pole position.

“Who is it?” Tommy half yelled as his cock pulsed inside her.

“No one…specific.” She choked out as she slid up and down his dick.

The lie almost stuck in her throat, but she thought she managed to sound convincing.

She thought she saw disappointment flash in his eyes but it was gone a second later as his heels dug into the bed, his balls slapped against her ass as he came.

His orgasm triggered hers and soon she was out of control…lost in the razor edge of ecstasy and pain…lost in images of the other man that had given her the most intense orgasms without laying a damn finger on her…lost in the fantasy of Tommy’s best friend.

Oliver Queen.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel the need to apologise PROFUSELY for this chapter. It doesn't feel right to me and it's been stressing me out. I don't feel like it's saying what I want it to, but I'm posting it anyway.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The sound of ice clinking against glass before settling back in scotch brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and across the table separating them to see Oliver looking at him inscrutably. Tommy leaned back into his chair slightly and lifted his snifter in silent cheers. Oliver’s head tilted fractionally in acknowledgement before he tipped back some of his own drink, sans ice – the way he believed scotch should be enjoyed.

“So…you gonna tell me what’s doing?” His best friend asked as they continued to sit in silence.

Tommy licked the residual liquid off his lips and Oliver’s gaze dipped lower, tracking the swipe of his tongue.

“You’ve been acting weird for awhile…” Oliver noted.

Yeah. He knew exactly how long.

Nine days.

It had been nine fucking days and he was still jacked, still pumped to the edge of orgasm, by the memory of her pussy gripping his cock while she bit her lip and admitted she fantasised about being double tapped.

It wasn’t just that it was a sexy confession. It was that it was hers that had hit him hard.

Hit him hard and opened up a whole lot of what-ifs.

He’d by lying to himself if he pretended he hadn’t been disappointed…frustrated that she hadn’t given up the name.

He would’ve given his left damn nut to have heard her say it.

The name Tommy knew she’d been thinking. The name Tommy had been thinking himself.

“I actually wanted to run something by you.” He said.

“Shoot.”

“It’s about Felicity.” _And me_. He fought the urge to run his fingers under his shirt collar and yank as his nerves suddenly caught up with him.

If Tommy hadn’t been watching, he would’ve missed the way Oliver’s fingers tightened around his glass, his knuckles whitening briefly. Or the way his eyes darkened momentarily.

Damn, but Oliver really was fucking beautiful.

“She okay?”

“She’s great.”

“And you two are still…”

“Yeah.” He deliberately let the smugness seep into that word. It was a dick move he knew, but he had to be sure his choice to come to Oliver with this proposition, to blow apart all that was never said was the right one.

“So, what I can help with?” Oliver asked gruffly,

Tommy took a deep breath and jumped right in.

“Fantasies.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Yeah, I heard you but I’m not sure I heard you.”

“She told me one of her fantasies and I want -”

Oliver cursed and held out a hand in a hold up motion while he finished the rest of his drink in a gulp. He frowned. “Shouldn’t that shit be private, just between you two?”

Tommy held back a grin. “Under strictly fantasy circumstances yeah, but I can’t make it happen for her…I can’t ask you to help me if I don’t talk to you about it.”

Oliver stood up abruptly and started pacing in front of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking Starling City.

“You need the jet or the house in Belize or-” Oliver asked eventually, sounding agitated.

“No buddy, if it entailed anything like that I have my own resources.”

“Right.”

Tommy chuckled, enjoying Oliver’s reaction more than he probably should have.

“She wants to be taken.”

“But you just said -”

“ _Taken_ …by men.” He let that sink in for a moment.

Oliver looked like he’d swallowed his tongue. “As in not just you?” He croaked.

“Yeah…and erm, that’s where you come in.”

“Wait…what?”

Tommy didn’t say anything.

“You’re fucking serious.” Oliver stood rooted to the spot, doing that thumb rubbing thing he did when he didn’t think Tommy had noticed.

“Yes.”

“Fuck, Tommy.”

“That’s the idea.” He tried to inject some humour into it, but Oliver glossed right over that.

“You’re asking me to fuck your girl…with you? Together?”

“Buddy, I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but I wouldn’t come to you with this if I wasn’t one hundred percent sure she actually wanted to do this.”

He wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t blind. He knew Felicity wanted this, wanted Oliver. He also knew that Felicity had never been just his. Oliver had been part of their relationship from the moment the two of them had laid eyes on each other. Since before that. “It’s her fantasy…”

“And it does nothing for _you_?” Oliver fired at him, staring at him expectantly.

Tommy couldn’t lie.

“I think it would be hot as fuck okay. But only if it’s you on the other end. I trust you.” _I want you_.

 “Jesus, Tommy.” Oliver started the wearing a hole in the floor routine again. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking. Have you really thought about this?”

That’s all he had been doing.

“I know exactly what I’m asking. You can’t say you don’t want her. I know you want her.”

“That’s not the issue. Of course I fucking want her. I want -” He cut off hurriedly.

Tommy stepped up to him, their chests almost touching. He just had to lean forward an inch and he’d feel Oliver’s stubble against his mouth. “What do you want Oliver?”

Oliver groaned involuntarily, his eyes filling with turning smoky. Tommy realised belatedly that he’d started panting, and that Oliver was reacting to it…to him. An unexpected, heady tension filled the air between them as the silence stretched. Heat swirled low in Tommy’s gut. His abs clenched and his dick twitched in the confines of his trousers, ramping up the ache in his balls.

Oliver’s eyes closed on a ragged exhale. His breath warming Tommy’s lips.

Tommy’s hips surged forward, his cock seeking out Oliver’s but he jerked back before they got into shit he wasn’t sure Oliver was quite ready for. He’d had a long time to accept his feelings for his best friend. He didn’t think that Oliver was quite there yet.

“Whatever you want is fine.” Tommy gritted out, struggling to keep his shit together. “If you’re in or out, nothing changes between us.”

“Tommy…”

Oliver’s voice sent shivers down the length of his straining shaft.

“You need time to think it through?”

“No…no, I don’t. I need…I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm SORRY!! Hopefully it will get better from here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> A HUGE shout out and thank you to mabscifiromantic for hearing me out and helping me iron out some details!!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> PS: I'm over at Tumblr now too, same user name :)

Felicity pulled into the hotel’s underground parking, in desperate need of some down time after the hellish Friday she’d had at work.

If she was completely honest, she’d been feeling off all week.

She could try and tell herself it had nothing to do with Oliver being MIA, but deep down she knew she’d come to depend on those glimpses between meetings and the sporadic catch ups over coffee he’d bring her, when he just needed that bit of reprieve from his CEO duties and expectations.

Realistically, it was probably for the best she hadn’t seen much of him recently. She wasn’t sure she could keep hiding how attracted she was to him.

Tommy had opened the floodgates a couple of weeks ago and now, what she’d always thought of as _just_ fantasy was refusing to stay put in that designated box.

No, it wanted out – into hot, sweaty take me right now.

It was frustrating as hell because when she was with Tommy, Oliver was there too. Not _in_ his place but right there along side him, with them, doing every last obscene thing her imagination could conjure.

Her hands clenched around the steering wheel as she tried to put the kibosh on the mental reel spinning image after salacious image.

A car alarm echoing in the cavernous space startled her out of her personal pornothon, and she hurriedly got out of the car, surprised to see she’d been sat there for twenty minutes.

She pulled her overnight bag out of the trunk and pulled the envelope Tommy had couriered to her out of her purse.

Inside was a key card with the hotel’s logo and an accompanying note on Merlyn embossed stationery. _Hey beautiful. Tonight, 8pm. Top floor. xxx_

She rode the elevator up, not completely surprised that he’d chosen one of the two penthouse suites.

Her heels were soundless, sinking into the sumptuous hallway carpet as she walked up to the room.

She swiped the card and watched as the door clicked and the light turned green, not understanding the sudden rush of heady nervous anticipation flooding her body.

She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart thundering beneath her palm.

She took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping over the threshold.

A lamp was on in the living room, casting a welcoming golden glow in the tastefully furnished space.

“Tommy?” She called out. There was no reply.

She put her purse and key card on the sideboard behind an L-shaped sofa and froze when she saw the bottle of Lafite Rothschild sat in the centre of it. She loved red wine, Tommy knew that. But how had he known that she’d always wanted to try this one? She ran her violet tipped fingers over the label in awe, racking her memory, trying to figure out if it was a coincidence that he’d chosen this bottle of 1982 or whether she’d actually told him about it. She came up empty, deciding to ask him later. She left her bag to the side, out of the way.

She wandered through the penthouse, taking in the understated luxury and panoramic views of Starling at night while she waited.

A quick check of her phone showed no texts or missed calls, so she figured he’d show up soon.

She was in the bathroom, washing her hands when the lights went off.

Her pulse kicked up a few notches at the unexpected intrusion of darkness. She felt her way to the door and opened to find the living room blacked out too.

She took two steps forward when an arm curled around her waist, drawing her against a firm chest. Her heart rate spiked when a hand covered her mouth and she was angled against the wall next to the bathroom door. Her body tensed, wanted to lash out behind her.

“Don’t panic, beautiful. It’s me.” Tommy murmured in her ear. “It’s me.”

His hand slid down to her hip, drawing her closer to him, his hand over her mouth loosened only slightly.

She relaxed slowly, the fear at the perceived threat easing out of her gradually as his warmth seeped into her back and the scent of his cologne registered.

“You with me?” He asked huskily, still not letting her go.

She nodded.

He leaned down, brushed her pony tail to the side, pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

A shiver ran down her spine as he kissed her again.

The way he was holding her coupled with the fact that she was basically blind had started that nervous energy flowing through her again.

“I need you to know whatever happens tonight is your choice okay.” He said, pressing his hips against hers, she could feel the ridge of his hard on against her back.

Wait…what?

“You say the word and it all stops, all of it. No matter the…situation.”

Her stomach fluttered, the butterflies swarming within her at his words.

She nodded again in understanding, even though she didn’t know exactly what was going on, she knew she without doubt that she trusted him. If she wasn’t down for whatever he had planned he would stop.

Tommy breathed deeply, his head turned away from her slightly; looking at something she couldn’t see.

As the minutes passed, the expectation of the unknown built up till her skin was almost buzzing with it.

When he did eventually speak, she could barely hear him over the drumming of her blood in her ears.

“Let us make this happen for you, let us take care of you.” Tommy said as he uncovered her mouth and a whisper of silk slid over her eyes.

Us?

 _Us_!

Holy shit!

This was happening.

Her forehead rested against the cool wall while Tommy tied the blindfold at the back of her head an inch below her hair tie.

He tilted her head back against his shoulder, and she moaned as he grasped her wrists behind her back.

He kept her that way for a minute, letting her adjust before moving them away from the wall, staying behind her. Her senses, while simultaneously overloaded, sharpened and she became hyper aware of someone else in the room with them.

She felt eyes rake over her, scorch every inch of her skin. Her scalp tingled, the sensation burning down her neck and spine. Her skin tightened, her nipples puckered beneath the lace of her bra.

Tommy brushed his warm closed lips along a path down her nape and her back arched, pushing out her breasts towards whoever was watching.

God, she wished it was –

No. She cut off that train of thought before the disappointment that it wasn’t could fully take root.

It didn’t matter who it was.

It didn’t.

She trusted Tommy.

Her fingers curled into her palms as Tommy continued to heat her skin with his mouth. He brought his chest lower, pressing harder against her shoulder blades, hissing as his cock rubbed against the curve of her spine.

She ground against him and he bent his knees, wedging his erection between her ass cheeks and groaned in rasping approval.

The voyeur’s eyes were locked on her, on them. She couldn’t see him, but she could hear the quickening of breath, the harsh exhale a few feet away from where she and Tommy were standing. It burned her from the inside out.

Tommy’s grip tightened on her wrists as he walked her over to the sofa. His other hand slid from her neck down her side, around her ribs, his hips surging forward as he cupped her breast. His thumb swept across her nipple and she whimpered.

“You want this don’t you?” She felt him lift his head and look across the room. “You want us.”

There was something in the way he said it, like she was supposed to know what he really meant but her brain was becoming too clouded by lust to figure it out.

“Don’t you.” He asked again, his voice strained, moulding his palm over her sensitive skin.

“Yes!” The noise at the back of her throat seemed to echo around the three of them and she was grateful the darkness hid her blushing.

He released her breast, his hand sliding down her abdomen. The feel of his fingers travelling down her body was magnified by the lack of eyesight. The air in her lungs was electrifying; the slow, sensual glide of his hand dizzying.

Her pussy swelled…dripped…ached with need.

His lips found hers in a bruising kiss as his hand continued on south.

Her muscles tightened and her breath caught around his tongue when he reached the hem of her skirt and yanked it up roughly.

Tommy pulled back. “Part one.” He panted against her mouth.

It took a moment for her fried synapses to connect to the two words as she gasped for air.

Part one? What the fuck was he talking about?

She felt his lips twitch up in a smile against the corner of her mouth.

“Focus, beautiful.”

How the hell was she supposed to –

_“What do we make you do?”_

_“You make me make you come. You make me come. You fuck me over and over. Sometimes one of you, sometimes both…”_

“Oh my God.”

She struggled to process her thoughts, what she was feeling. Incredible, excited lust pumped through her veins. Her whole body flushed, trembled, though the feeling was more than intensified in her throbbing clit.

This _really_ was happening.

A sliver of light appeared at the bottom of the mask she wore, but it was too faint to see beyond it.

He twisted her hips slightly, working her skirt further up her legs with one hand. His knuckles brushed the wet skin of her inner thighs and he cursed under his breath.

The atmosphere was charged on a whole other level and Felicity knew instinctively that if she wanted out, now would be the time to get out of dodge.

But she didn’t want out. She wanted right in there with whatever they wanted.

There was an indefinable instant of silence, another moment she wasn’t privy to.

Her hips jerked back against Tommy, rolled forward, wordlessly pleading the other man for _something_.

A low feral growl thrummed across from them. The sound sizzled along her skin, breaking whatever composure she’d managed to hold on to.

“Please.” She whispered desperately.

Tommy changed tactics suddenly, his fingers grabbing the tab of her zipper at the side, sliding it down without letting up his hold on her wrists.

Her legs wobbled when she stepped out of the material, but he held her steady. Somehow he’d opened her blouse without her being compos mentis enough to recall the action. Tommy’s hand went straight between her legs, palming her pussy through the drenched satin of her underwear. She squirmed against the heat of his skin, breathing in raggedly.

The barrier separating them was torn away before the breath left her lungs.

Cool air hit her exposed sex and the contrast against her heated skin had her thighs quivering, her pussy clenching, desperate to be filled.

He released her wrists and the rasp of his belt being drawn through his trouser loops whispered in her ears. The need to step forward to the unknown participant, to touch him, was so strong; she found her hands reaching out without being consciously aware of the decision to do so.

Tommy gripped her hips, hauling her back against him before she made contact and she whimpered in frustration.

He took hold of her wrists again and sat down on the sofa, pulling her down on top of him. The bare head of his cock brushed against the space between her pussy and ass they both groaned as his flesh slid across hers.

He was hard, pulsing and she wanted him inside of her. Her hips lifted and rotated, seeking him out but his fingers dug into her side as he positioned her further down his thighs. He fisted the base of his dick, grinding into her back.

There was a crinkle of foil and he let go of her just long enough to roll the latex over his length.

He lifted her up, and she felt herself trickle down her legs. His pelvic muscles tightened. He rubbed his cock along the wet folds of her pussy lips, pressing harder against her sensitised clit, before dragging back down again.

He was so close to where she needed him. She reached down to grab hold of him, but he stopped her by thrusting up and pushing into her with one powerful stroke. Her slick pussy closed over him, taking him in hungrily.

His balls bounced as she sheathed him.

“Fuck. Ah, fuck!” Tommy hissed.

He took her wrists, one in each of his hands this time and spread his legs, opening hers further on top of him, stretching her wide, exposing her body, his cock buried inside of her to the ever watchful darkness.

She moaned, the dark, forbidden thrill of knowing it wasn’t just the two of them had her body tingling with a pleasure so deep and primal, it was borderline unbearable.

The need to feel another pair of hands on her was agonising.

Her back curved, her hips rolled as Tommy withdrew from her till her swollen folds gripped just the head of his cock inside. And then his hips smacked her ass as he thrust back in completely, the wet slide of his cock filling her loud, intermingling with the laboured breathing in the room.

Her body rocked as she rode him, moving against him while he held her wrists in place. She could feel the tension in his arms, felt the sweat bead on his temple as his forehead brushed against her neck, her chin.

He went impossibly deeper with each down stroke and Felicity could feel the frustration building inside of her, could feel it in Tommy as well.

Why wouldn’t _he_ touch her?

“Please…I need -”

“Say it, beautiful.” Tommy half begged as he swivelled his hips. “Tell him!”

She swallowed down a moan.

“Touch me…fuck me…I need you to fuck me.”

Tommy thrust even harder, with an urgency in his movements, a desperate undercurrent of something more than lust.

A calloused palm that definitely wasn’t Tommy’s landed on her shoulder, branding her through the silk of the shirt she still wore, and skated up her neck.

He cupped her jaw and strong fingertips dug into her hair, pushed at her head, angling it back, forcing her to look at him, even if she couldn’t see.

Her lips parted and the musky aroma of pre-come laced with familiar leather teased her nostrils. His scent washed over her, cluttering her mind.

His thumb stroked her bottom lip slowly. The reverent touch sent shock waves through her veins.

Her womb clenched as a thick, heavy cock pushed at her lips and she opened, groaning in relief as he surged forward, filling her mouth.

He stayed unmoving for a moment and she flattened her tongue along his length. She relaxed her jaw to accommodate his girth. She felt the ridges of him twitching and it pulled her closer to the edge.

He pulled out, almost tentatively and for a moment she feared he’d changed his mind but then his fingers tightened beneath her ponytail, holding her in place.

And then he did what she’d asked, what she craved.

He fucked her mouth. Hard and deep.

“Thank fuck! Tommy groaned as his cock speared into her over and over.

They set up a rhythm that had her writhing between the two of them. Their cocks were synced perfectly, one withdrawing while the other surged inside of her. She rose up off Tommy and he leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His lips rubbed a path against her skin, his tongue tracing the length of the cock working her jaw.

“His cock looks fucking fantastic sliding in and out of your lips.” Tommy said raggedly.

She cried out as Tommy thrust back in, the sound muffled by the easing out of said cock.

They continued to fuck her senseless. Her bones were melting, her blood blistering, it felt so damn good.

God, she was so fucking close.

But the orgasm just stayed out of reach, taunting her while she chased it.

The thrusts in her mouth stilled suddenly and he pulled out of her mouth. Her blindfold was ripped off abruptly…violently.

The shock of the light blinded her and she blinked rapidly till everything came into focus.

The moment was surreal.

She registered that Tommy shuddered inside of her while her eyes locked on to the man in front of her, holding her jaw.

She’d hoped, she’d thought maybe -

Oh dear Google. She felt like she was about to pass out.

She’d thought he was fantasy material before. But that was nothing… _nothing_ compared to the reality of him standing in front of her this way.

His mouth was drawn into a harsh line. His blue eyes were stormy, frustrated, angry, aroused. His abs…oh God his abs, were clenching underneath his dress shirt, his tie half way undone and hanging over his shoulder. His cock - wet, slick was straining towards her.  

She licked her lips, the taste of him still in her mouth.

Her nipples throbbed, her pussy clenched.

Tommy bit down on her shoulder.

“Felicity.” Oliver growled.

Oliver.

Oliver.

Heat engulfed her.

Oliver.

The orgasm tore through her viciously, harder than ever before.

She came.

Oliver.

She came around Tommy’s cock, with Oliver’s name spilling from her lips.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been obsessing over this for awhile, so I'm just posting it before it becomes an even bigger mess lol. I hope it's still tolerable! :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It was pretty safe to say most guys would consider gritting their teeth, trying to hold off a monster of a big Oh while their cock was motherfucking squeezed by a pussy made of liquid heat, and hearing their best friend’s name being cried out over and over _all_ kinds of devastatingly fucked up.

It was also damn safe to say that Tommy was not part of the ‘most’ in this particular scenario, cos mind fuck alert – Oliver’s name from her mouth, while he was still inside of her was doing it for him… _seriously_ doing it for him.

No, that wasn’t what had him feeling a bit off. It was that this wasn’t how he’d seen it play out.

They’d had a plan. Leave Felicity in the dark until part one – the part where they made her make them come – had gone down.

He had wanted to make her fantasy as real as possible for her. He’d also wanted Oliver to come first, for him to totally let go of the pain in the ass control the bastard seemed determined to hold on to, so he could see how good this could be.

Instead it had all been side swiped by the realness…the undercurrents… and the straight up fuck hotness of it all.

This shit had him so strung out. It was a miracle of epic fucking proportions that Tommy had managed not to blow his jizz the moment Oliver had slid his cock into Felicity’s mouth.

His heels dug into the carpet in front of the sofa, his ass clenching as she continued spasming around him, the juices of her pussy running down his balls.

Oliver was focused on Felicity’s face, his jaw clenched, lips an unforgiving curve as he held her jaw. His eyes almost black, he was so fucking turned on and angry as he watched her come.

He knew exactly what Oliver was seeing, knew the gorgeous sight of Felicity coming undone. But he also knew this orgasm was tearing through her like a hurricane, he felt it in every single pulse of her walls sheathing him, in the tension in her entire body as she rode it out.

Oliver’s dark reaction to it was mesmerising, the storm in his eyes absolutely breathtaking, more beautiful than Tommy had ever, ever imagined.

He’d suspected that physically seeing him fuck Felicity would piss Oliver off, would elicit that possessiveness in his best friend, along with the arousal. Suspected it would be an intoxicating combination to see, but the actual experience was so damn near overwhelming. Still, he found he couldn’t look away, too lost in the significant magnificence of it.

His gaze locked on to Oliver’s cock – hard, straining, jutting towards Felicity’s lips. 

His rigid length was leaking, musky pearls of pre-come rolled down the steel of his shaft, mingling with the sheen from Felicity’s mouth.

It was hot as fuck and Tommy licked his lips, imagining the taste of that salty spiciness, picturing it coating his tongue.

He knew Oliver wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

So he watched as Oliver tightened his fist around the base of his cock. Tommy’s mouth opened unconsciously, mimicking Felicity’s actions as Oliver guided his head back into her mouth, groaning as he plunged in deep.

He shifted beneath her, letting go of her wrists and her body melted against him, her thighs wobbly on top of his.

He looked up as she eased down from her high, to find Oliver’s eyes on him, his lips parted slightly.

The intensity of his stare as Felicity worked him over had jolts of lightning sparking all over Tommy’s body.

Oliver moved his hand from her jaw and reached further down, cupping the back of Tommy’s neck, his fingertips stroking softly. He thrust into her, while urging Tommy forward.

Another thrust.

Oliver fisted Tommy’s hair, his fingers curling into the strands almost painfully, using him as leverage to fuck Felicity’s mouth.

He thrust again.

Rocked their bodies together, taking control, while he maintained eye contact with Tommy.

His hand released his hair, moved down slightly, tightened again and Tommy cursed at the feel of Oliver’s calloused palm against his skin. It was too much to handle combined with the warmth of Felicity’s vice like pussy.

God, he couldn’t take much more of this without exploding.

He heard Felicity swallow, taking Oliver into her throat.

“Fuck.” Oliver groaned, his eyelids heavy, the anger slowly surrendering to something else.

Oliver’s pulse thudded in his throat. The blatant hunger reflected back at Tommy had him swallowing thickly, his own heart rate kicked up in a matching rhythm.

His sac was heavy, throbbing with the need to release into Felicity.

He was so fucking close to losing it, but he wanted, _needed_ to see Oliver’s mask fall away.

He banded his arm around Felicity’s waist, holding her steady, his cock pistoning back into her, the slapping sound of them fucking her ricocheting around them.

He reached up and cupped Oliver’s balls, biting his tongue as a tortured hiss escaped Oliver’s lips. Tommy stared as the tendons in his throat flexed. He ran his thumb over the soft skin and his own nuts swelled painfully.

He stretched his hand, relishing the weight of Oliver in his palm.

Felicity moaned around Oliver, her lower lip released slightly, dripping saliva and milky fluid over Tommy’s hand. He used the natural lube to his advantage, twisting his wrist, rolling Oliver’s warm flesh.

He squeezed gently before rubbing up the sensitive place just below his ass.

Oliver’s legs locked, the muscles straining under his skin. His blunt fingernails dug into Tommy’s neck. Tommy’s head dropped back as his entire body shuddered.

Oliver thrust harder, wilder and Felicity took it. Her pussy gripped his cock tighter as another orgasm built inside her.

“Sonofafuckingbitch.” Tommy growled.

“Shit…shit.” Oliver panted, grabbing Felicity’s hand, twining their fingers together against his thigh.

Oliver grunted, his back arched, his sweat slicked abs tightened under his open shirt and Tommy couldn’t hold off anymore.

Shit was just way too intense.

Felicity’s mumbled moan shattered over him and the orgasm blasted, scorching its way out his body. Oliver pumped into her one more time and stilled, his body wracked with tremors, eyes on Tommy as he spurted down her throat, itchy awareness charging between the two of them.

She sucked Oliver through his orgasm, while her pussy milked every drop from Tommy, stealing the breath from his lungs.

His heart thundered in his chest, swelling with the rightness of the moment, even though he could see the shift in Oliver’s expression.

As the last shivers washed over him, he knew he couldn’t go back.

Not after this.

The three of them were connected.

And it might take time but he needed to make the two of them see that they really could make this work.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say sorry for this?
> 
> Also, my laptop has officially kicked the bucket. I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter, I appreciate your patience and taking the time to read this. : )


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't necessarily saying what I want it to, but I'm posting and hoping for the best.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Life was made up of impacting, earth shattering events. Ones you measured by befores and afters. For Oliver Queen, tonight sure as hell was a before and after fucking event.  
And he had no idea how to deal with any of the after. Hell, he was barely keeping his shit together right now.  
Now that he knew exactly how devastatingly beautiful Felicity was when she was coming…saying his goddamn name. Now that he knew Tommy’s eyes went two fucking shades darker when he fucked, and that they were almost navy in that moment his cock pumped out his release.  
Jesus.  
His own balls were still twitching in Tommy’s hand while he filled Felicity’s mouth.  
Felicity.  
Tommy.  
Tommy and Felicity.  
Fuck.  
Oliver sucked in a couple of deep breaths, and then a couple more as guilt and panic started clawing past the Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
Tommy’s gaze still held him captive as he finally stopped jerking down Felicity’s throat, all kinds of unsaid, unexplored shit charging the air between them.  
It was next level brain fuckery.  
He released his death grip on Tommy’s neck almost reluctantly and eased his still half hard cock out of her perfect mouth.  
She swiped her tongue over his sensitive head as he pulled out completely, with a wet pop, and the resulting spasm nearly knocked him on his ass.  
Felicity twisted their hands together, holding on to Oliver tightly and it dialled back the spinny hold his best friend seemed to have over him a notch.  
Tommy let go of his nuts, his hooded eyes boring into Oliver’s, his mouth quirking before he tangled his fingers in Felicity’s hair, angling her mouth towards his and running his tongue over the seam of her lips.  
She opened for him and Oliver stood transfixed as he watched Tommy lick into her mouth.  
Knowing Tommy was tasting his saltiness on her tongue while still buried inside of her, had Oliver’s cock fully hardening again.  
Tommy’s mouth parted further, the way it did earlier just before Oliver had thrust back into the heat of Felicity’s mouth.  
Oliver couldn’t help imagining if it had been him instead.  
What would Tommy’s mouth feel like sucking him off?  
What would he look like with his cheeks hollowed out as he worked Oliver over…his vein slick with Tommy’s spit?  
The unexpected images had him snapping his teeth so hard it broke the scorching kiss between the two of them.  
Felicity’s lips were red, pouty, swollen from his cock and Tommy’s mouth and it drove him fucking crazy not being able to taste them for himself.  
Anger bubbled in his throat. Something inside him snapped and he reached down, taking hold of Felicity’s hips and picked her up off Tommy.  
The sound of her pussy freeing Tommy’s cock, the suction ignited a spike of jealousy he had no fucking right to feel.  
Thing was, he wasn't sure who he was more jealous of.  
Tommy, Felicity or both.  
What the ever loving fuck was happening to him?  
Felicity stumbled as he lowered her to the floor, her legs almost giving way. His grip on her tightened instinctively as he pulled her closer to him.  
He hissed when his cock brushed against the heated skin of her stomach. Her low whimper made his damn toes curl.  
All he had to do was move his hands down to her thighs, pull her up off her fuck hot heels and he’d be able to sink his cock inside her way he’d watched Tommy do.  
He’d wanted her for so fucking long. And she was right there.  
But he couldn't.  
Because she wasn't fucking his and he couldn't cross that line.  
No matter what his best friend had said. No matter that Tommy’s eyes were begging him to do just that.  
The need to please Tommy, for reasons he didn't understand, thrummed through him and he growled, his frustration bleeding into the sound torn from him.  
“Oliver.” She murmured.  
His eyes closed and he cursed, trying to ignore the effect she had on him.  
Fuck, he had to remember that this wasn't fucking real. This was just one night…one night he might never recover from.  
He twisted her around suddenly, keeping her steady as he brought her back against his chest and her gorgeous ass against his dick.  
He kept her still, fighting the urge to grind and slide in as deep as he could go…deeper.  
His self control was being tested to its mother fucking limits.  
He angled his hips back, his straining cock objecting to the little distance between him and her body.  
Tommy reached down and gripped the base of the condom. Oliver watched over Felicity’s shoulder as he pulled out of the full latex. He swallowed as Tommy’s bare glistening cock jutted towards them. He was hard again too.  
Oliver couldn't help tracing his tongue along his bottom lip as Tommy tied the end off.  
It was totally fucking with his head. The way Tommy moved, the way his hips shifted as he did something he’d done countless times before, something Oliver hadn’t given a second thought to before. Till now.  
For a moment, Oliver tensed, thinking Tommy was going to leave them alone so he could clean up, but he surprised him by leaning over and disposing of it in the trash can under the end table.  
Tommy fisted his cock, his lips curved into a wicked grin. But Oliver could see something edgier, needier flashing in is blues eyes. Tommy looked at Felicity intently, his gaze scanning the length of her body before settling on the sweet spot between her thighs. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Fuck.” Oliver panted.  
“Tommy.” Felicity groaned breathily. Her voice had his cock, Oliver’s entire body pulsing with ball breaking lust.  
God, he couldn't stand being this close to her. He needed to touch her.  
“Do it Ollie.” Tommy demanded gruffly. “She won’t know unless you do it…please.” His voice cracked on the last word, conveying how on edge he was.  
Oliver wasn't doing much better.  
He felt Felicity take a deep breath, heard her ragged exhale.  
His heart pounded so loudly, he was sure she could feel it through her back.  
Tommy was a bastard.  
He’d never been this conflicted in his life.  
Fuck.  
But could he really deny himself this moment, this small piece of her?  
Just…fuck.  
Tommy watched from the sofa, his chest heaving, as Oliver gulped in air. He kissed Felicity’s shoulder before using his teeth to drag the shirt down her arm, exposing her skin to his lips.  
“Oh, God.” She shivered when his scruff abraded her flesh and he bit above her bra strap as he worked the material off her completely. The silk slid down over his cock, hitting the floor and he almost shot his load again right then.  
Felicity reached up behind him, her hand snaking in the short strands of his hair, drawing him closer to her.  
He ran his palm up and down her back, groaning as her hips rolled against him.  
He stepped back slightly, rested his hand in between her shoulder blades and pressed her down so that her back arched towards him, giving him a perfect view of her ass and luscious pink pussy.  
Tommy’s grasp tightened around his cock and his hips bucked as he stroked up the length of his shaft, using the remnants of his previous orgasm as lube. He gathered the fluid leaking from his head and his hand slid back down faster.  
It was a fuck hot sight seared into Oliver’s memory permanently.  
He swallowed thickly, and looked back down, mesmerised by two of drops of sweat that beaded on Felicity’s nape, then rolled down the centre of her back to the dimples on her lower back.  
It was infuriatingly sexy.  
He followed the path with two fingertips and she sucked in a breath as he traced the curve of her ass cheek.  
He pushed her down further, all too aware of Tommy stroking his cock, eyes locked on to the two of them.  
“Shit.”  
Oliver gripped both of her cheeks and pulled her open gently. She wiggled against him restlessly and he could feel the heat of her pussy brush his bare cock.  
He jerked his hips back while he could still think of reasons he shouldn't be pounding the hell out of her.  
Her slick folds were swollen, begging for him to fuck her…with his cock…with his tongue.  
He swallowed down the angry, bitter taste of his regret.  
He widened her legs and positioned his hand further down. He gritted his teeth as he slid his fingers over her warm, wet lips.  
“I love this fucking view.” Oliver murmured darkly.  
“I’m right there with you buddy.” Tommy said raggedly.  
He watched as she got even wetter, her juices leaked out of her, coating his fingertips with her arousal.  
“Oliver.” She held onto his thighs, her nails digging into his skin, drawing a tortured growl from him.  
“Fuck.”  
“Oliver…please.” She begged, her body undulated underneath him.  
She was totally fucking with his composure and he couldn't not be in her in some way.  
He roughened his strokes against her skin, and thrust in as deep as he could.  
Felicity’s cries of pleasure filled the room and Tommy’s eyes darkened, his jaw clenching tight.  
Her pussy clenched Oliver’s fingers as he parted them inside her. He drew them out and thrust back in. Hard and deep. Over and over, he worked her.  
Her spine curved even more as she rode his digits, her slickness had him sliding in and out easily.  
“Oh…my…god.” She panted.  
“Christ, you two are fucking beautiful.” Tommy groaned, the veins of his cock bulging against the grip of his fingers.  
Oliver could tell Tommy was so close.  
Felicity bent lower, her lips inching towards Tommy’s pulsing hard-on.  
He pulled her back abruptly, his arm holding her to him.  
“No.” Oliver snarled dangerously. “Let me hear you.”  
He needed to hear her…them.  
“So…damn…good.” Felicity mewled.  
Tommy smirked knowingly, his eyebrow arched as his fingers squeezed below the head of his cock.  
Oliver’s tongue brushed against the roof his mouth, and he bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what Tommy would taste like.  
He felt Felicity’s stomach contract as he continued to finger fuck her. Her hips bucked when he hit that spot. She pushed back into his touch, begging him to never stop.  
Male pride surged through him as her walls clamped his fingers, pulling him in deeper.  
Tommy grunted, thrusting into his gleaming fist. Oliver knew tonight he was playing with fire and he was suddenly overcome with mournful longing as he watched and felt them falling apart. His chest ached, his mind taunting him with what he couldn't have.  
The sounds of their release brought him back to the present, had the blood roaring in his veins. And for that one last painful moment, he allowed himself to burn. Fucking burn with the scent of their scent of their sex embedded in his skin.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those still taking the time to read this. I really appreciate your thoughts and feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mic check, mic check. Hey! Remember this one? So sorry it’s taken almost a damn year to continue this fic! I want to thank everyone for their patience! I’m definitely still working on this! I also wanted to let you guys know that this is a shorter chapter compared to the others, it’s more of a transitioning chapter (ie not a lot happening)…one that has totally kicked my ass. i really hope it reads ok! 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine!)

Felicity woke up slowly, tangled in crisp sheets, vaguely aware of heat bracketing her aching body. She sighed as the secure warmth seeped into her skin, the heady scent of leather, musk and rain teased nostrils, bringing her to full consciousness. Consciousness that made her fully aware of her position.

She was not alone in the king sized bed she’d seen earlier.

A warm, naked chest pressed against her shoulder, moving with slow, deep breaths. A leg curled around hers, an arm draped across her stomach.

Tommy.

She felt the mattress dip beneath her, she shifted, turning towards the window and opened her eyes.

Oliver sat on top of the covers, trousers closed, with his shirt open, a respectful distance from her, resting against the headboard.

His legs were straight, his hands folded stiffly against his abs, his gaze shifting between her and Tommy with an almost savage intensity.

The shadows in the room accentuated his furrowed brow and torment in his eyes.

“Hey.” She whispered sleepily, her heart stuttering nervously.

He focused on her mouth for a moment before his expression shuttered. His features were schooled, but she wasn’t quite buying it. She could practically taste the underlying tension rolling off him.

“Hey.” He replied quietly, his voice husky.

“Did you manage to get any sleep?” She asked, even though she suspected not, reaching over to touch his hand.

He tensed and reared back awkwardly, hitting his head on the frame.

Felicity pulled back hurriedly, wincing through the stab of rejection as Oliver cursed under his breath.

Tommy stirred against her, rolled over onto his back and Oliver flinched, guilt blazing out his eyes.

“Felicity -”

“I -”

“I’m sorry. Fuck.” He scrambled off the bed gracefully, doing up the buttons of his shirt. He stalked over to the window, staring out of it in silence.

She pulled up the comforter ad wrapped it around her, careful not to wake Tommy as she climbed out the bed.

Her bare feet sunk into the carpet as she stopped a foot behind him.

“Oliver.”

His eyes met hers in the reflection of the glass, his blue, pained irises almost menacing looking, backlit by the inky sky and city lights down below. Her hands twitched with the need to touch him, to comfort and reassure him, but she held back.

She stepped closer gingerly and she could see his jaw tighten beneath his scruff.

Scruff that had abraded her shoulder as his breath fanned over her while his fingers had slid into her pussy.

The recollection of him panting against her sweat-slick skin sent a shiver down her spine.

Her nipples tightened beneath the thousand thread cotton.

He swallowed as he watched her and she got lost in way the muscles in his throat worked. God, every part of him was sinfully beautiful.

He growled lowly and her eyes snapped back to his, the wildness in them making her legs shake.

She bit her bottom lip and sucked it between her teeth nervously.

His eyes tracked the movement predatorily.

He turned around to face her and her breath froze in her lungs.

Face to face, his stare was undiluted and the reality of tonight hit her hard.

Her emotions churned inside and she struggled not to lose it and spook him.

Oliver swallowed again, and Felicity had to force herself not to lean forward and run her nose up the column of his throat, and along the bristles covering his cheeks.

“Is it wrong to say thank you?” She blurted suddenly.

His eyes widened in surprise, softened and the corners of his mouth twitched, flashing the tiniest hint of dimple.

“Not if it’s coming from you, Felicity.” He said softly.

“Then…thank you.”

“Things didn’t exactly go according to plan…”

Part of her – a teeny part – was kinda embarrassed that there had been a _plan._ That they had spoken about her, about the things they would do to her.

“It was a fantasy.” The two of them were the fucking fantasy. They’d cared enough to make it happened for her. And it had completely rocked her off her axis.

God, one taste and she was damn near addicted.

She needed more of it.

More of Tommy. More of Oliver. More of it all.

“I don’t care about the change in the script…it was…” She shifted under his stare, unable to put into words just how she’d felt with their hands on her, their mouths burning her skin. How she’d felt watching them touch one another, their eyes locked on each other. Watching them come.

Fuck, it had been beyond crazy hot.

“I didn’t expect it to happen like – you – I didn’t expect –“ She broke off, completely flustered.

That stormy anger she’d seen looking down at her, when he’d ripped off the blindfold, and when Tommy had licked the taste of Oliver’s release off her tongue, returned and Felicity didn’t understand why.

She stepped forward, placing her palm on his bicep. “Oliver -”

He sucked in a breath as his eyes shut briefly, and she watched as his left hand clenched into a fist tight enough to turn his knuckles white, while his right index finger tapped against his thumb.

His reaction had her jerking away instinctively.

Okay, so the touching part of the night was clearly over.

“Jesus.” Oliver muttered, his eyes locked on Tommy asleep in the bed.

“I shouldn’t –“

“I should go. “ He cut her off.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I thought I – shit, I can’t – stay.” He trailed off awkwardly.

“Oliver, this doesn’t have to be…”

“But it is.” The unrestrained pain in those three words had her mind scrambling to make sense of the last couple of minutes. How had this gotten so messed up?

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Oh, God. What was happening? She didn’t know how to fix this.

She watched silently, helplessly as he put his socks and shoes on.

“I’ll walk you out. “ She offered as he stood.

“No!” He said, eyes wide with panic. “No, please, just. You stay – you two – there’s wine. Fuck.”

A half sob caught in her throat.

Oliver had brought the wine.

The Rothschild that she’d mentioned to him, one night at work, so long ago.

He’d remembered.

Something flashed in his eyes as Oliver stared at her lips again. He stepped closer to her, leaning down slightly.

She could feel the warmth of his breath, puffing out his parted lips against her temple.

Her knees trembled as they stood, neither of them moving. Somehow she knew his eyes were on his best friend.

He straightened and pulled at the cuffs of his shirt.

He pulled away, stepping away from her, away from Tommy and turned for the door.

Confusion flooded her veins, and her stomach tightened with knots.

She wanted to call out after him, but she still didn’t know what to say.

He paused with his hand on the handle, his shoulders rolling, but before she could begin to hope for something, anything, he left.

Felicity heard the door to the suite click behind him and the sound echoed in her ears. The sense of loss was damn near crippling.

She lost track of how long she stood there, fighting to keeping her emotions in check, lost track of how long she waited, praying Oliver would come back.

She turned around silently and gasped when she saw Tommy sitting up, watching her with half lidded eyes roaming over her body then her face like he was checking for something.

“He left, didn’t he.” His voice raspy, stating rather than asking.

She could hear the throbbing disappointment in his words, despite the resignation in his eyes.

She nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

“Stubborn fucker.” Tommy mumbled, running his fingers through his sleep mussed hair.

“Come here, beautiful.” Tommy said, opening his arms.

She climbed in hurriedly and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly, running the ends of her hair through his fingertips.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.”

“God.” He sighed, “No, no sorry. He didn’t leave – it’s not because of you, Felicity.” Tommy said sadly.

She burrowed in deeper, seeking some relief from the pain, from the loss.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

She had a feeling he was saying it for both their benefit.

And as he said those words over and over, as she tried to ignore that the bed felt colder with just the two of them, emptier, she wanted to believe that he was right, she just wasn’t sure that she could.

 TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dress Felicity is wearing, is the season 1 casino one. Also, a heads up, this chapter contains a little Toliver, just in case that’s not your jam.
> 
> (All mistakes are mine!)

Shit was definitely not fucking okay.

His best friend was being an epic dumb ass. And the woman they both fucking had feelings for was blaming herself for running him off.

She hadn’t said another word about it, but Tommy could see it in the smiles that didn’t quite reach her baby blues, could feel it in the way she searched the room for something and when her shoulders slumped slightly when she didn’t find what…who she was looking for.

It had been a goddamn week and Ollie’s ass was still caught up in that damn self-imposed must be one with the man pain metaphorical island of his.

All of it was bullshit.

Bullshit that was driving him crazy as fuck.

Tommy had lost count of how many times he’d picked up his phone, hoping Oliver would answer so he could start the ‘Are we gonna talk about the fact that you watched me fuck her, or that I held your goddamn balls while you came in her mouth or nah?’ convo.

Jesus, just the thought of all the sweat and skin and moans had Tommy popping a boner.

But, as jacked up as the trip down memory lane made him, he still couldn’t shake the frustration he’d felt when he’d woken up to an emptier room and a dejected Felicity.

The bastard had said he’d stay.

He hadn’t.

Even though Tommy understood the whys, he still felt cheated.

Cheated out of another few rounds. Cheated out of honesty. Cheated out of the three of them just sharing the same damn airspace, and being together.

“Mr Merlyn?”

He jerked back in surprise, startled to find his father’s EA in front of him. He had no idea how long he’d checked out for.

She was looking at him with concern, but he could see the _I’m not paid enough to deal with this shit_ creeping into her irises.

Clearly, one of dear old dad’s pompous ‘Help the Glades’ benefits was not the ideal place to disassociate.

He took a healthy swig of champagne and tried to shake off his bizarre behaviour with one of his trademark grins and charming quips.

Thankfully, the poor woman seemed mollified and he breathed out a tired sigh as she left him to deal with something concerning the Police Commissioner. He looked around him, scanning Starling’s rich and powerful making up the guest list for this particular shindig, trying…and failing to convince himself he didn’t care that someone was missing.

He felt Felicity sidle up beside him as he swallowed the last of his drink; he angled his body towards her and automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. Her palm rested against his chest.

She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes of her, eyes still too sad for his liking.

“Have I told you fucking stunning you are?” He asked, leaning down to kiss the sensitive spot below her ear. She really was steal your breath away tonight, in her red curve hugging gown, sunlit curls pinned to cascade over one shoulder.

She shivered as he dragged his lips across her skin, inhaling her citrusy scent.

“This dress is something else…dunno if I prefer you in or out of it.” He had a particular soft spot for the cut out in the back.

“Tommy.” She said breathlessly.

“You getting all shy on me, beautiful?”

“Not shy.”

“Wet?” He whispered, nosing her hair aside, tugging her industrial piercing between his teeth.

“Oh, God.”  Her breath hitched, a faint blush rising in her cheeks, drawing attention to her ruby glossy lips.

“Do you know how badly I want to see for myself?”

His hand spread, fingertips dipping closer to her hip, pressing into her skin through the scarlet fabric.

“See…touch…” His tongue snaked out, gently tracing the shell of her ear. “…taste.”

She pulled back to look at him.

“Behave.” She admonished without heat.

“I am.” He grinned.

“You are trouble, Tommy Merlyn.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

She stood there, all sultry and so goddamn beautiful, staring up at him without any shadows in her eyes.

His lungs stopped working for a moment, completely overwhelmed by the fact that he got to see her like this, touch her like this.

“I do love it, Tommy.” She said softly, so fucking sincerely, “I don’t regret a second of it…any of it.”

The breath left his lungs on a harsh exhale, her words, their meaning hitting him square in the chest. He had no idea how much he’d needed to hear that till she said it. It got him fired the hell up, made him want to fight for the three of them even more.

His response died off before passing through his lips when he felt Felicity tense against him.

Tommy turned to face the entrance to see Oliver walking in, fake playboy smirk firmly in place.

Sonofabitch always looked so damn good in his tux. The lust he’d just barely managed to temper kicked up a notch as he took in the cut of Oliver’s suit, the way the tailored material clung to his broad shoulders and strong thighs.

Oliver’s gaze honed in on them straight away, raking over Felicity’s body from head to toe before landing and focusing on him, and Tommy could feel the weight of that smoky stare all the way across the ballroom.

His fist clenched around the stem in his hand, his heartbeat accelerated to a probable unhealthy pace as he and Oliver continued the eye to eye contact.

It wasn’t till Felicity gasped that Tommy realised Oliver wasn’t alone.

He watched as a feminine arm hooked into Oliver’s, but his brain had trouble registering what he was seeing.

Isabel Rochev.

Here with Oliver.

Looking cosy as hell.

What the fuck.

Anger and yeah, jealousy, simmered through the hazy lust as Isabel’s manicured talons stroked down Ollie’s forearm.

Of all the fucking women in this city, Oliver had to bring the shoe in to bringing home gold for resting bitch face?

Tommy broke the eye hold and snagged another couple of flutes off a passing waiter and chugged it, annoyance building in his gut as the bubbles fizzed down his throat.

“Tommy.” Felicity murmured as he watched Isabel say something to Oliver, half dragging him further into the room.

He handed Felicity the other glass and she sipped it absently, eyeing him with too perceptive eyes.

She didn’t say anything else. She didn’t have to. And damn, that motherfucking sadness was back on her face.

Tommy knew he should stop watching them work the room like some fucking creeper, but he couldn’t help himself.

So, he stared some more, watched each business like handshake, each obligatory Queen smile. He polished off another glass, biting back a grimace at every glance, every time Isabel’s hand brushed up against a different part of Oliver’s body.

Even after Ray Palmer borrowed Felicity to nerd out over something called Nanorobotics with potential investors. He watched, chest growing tight, sparking with resentment till his skin felt two sizes too small.

God, he was too close to storming over there and doing fuck knew what. He needed to get the hell out of there.

He texted Felicity to let her know he was getting some air, and turned through the open French doors.

Thank fuck there was nobody else on the balcony.

He walked across the width, pressed his hips against the railing and gripped the banister hard enough to hurt.

Tommy stared out over the vast, landscaped gardens, cast in shadows, willing himself to calm his shit.

Jesus, he’d kept his feelings for his best friend under wraps for so long, he should’ve been able to handle this way better.

He knew the exact moment Oliver stepped onto the balcony.

The air shifted behind him, grew heavier with unspoken truths and hidden wants.

Tommy took a deep breath but didn’t turn around. Oliver could suffer a little longer.

“You’re pissed.” Oliver said finally, cracking the tension between them.

He barked out a humourless laugh. Yeah, no shit.

Thing is, he hadn’t really been _pissed_ till tonight. Wasn’t that a kick to the nuts?

“Buddy, look…you have every right to be -”

“How fucking generous of you.” Tommy snapped, pushing off the railing to face Ollie.

Oliver sighed heavily, pinched his lips together.  “I’m sorry.”

“What exactly are you sorry for, huh?”

Running?

Not talking to either of them?

Saying yes in the first fucking place?

God, Tommy was going out his ever loving mind.

“Seven days, Oliver. Seven days and not a goddamn word from you. All you had to do was pick up the phone _once_ out of the hundreds of times I called you.”

“I…couldn’t.” Oliver answered gruffly.

“Yeah, I could see how that would be a problem for you with ten fingers and all.” Tommy drawled as he walked back to the door.

Oliver’s hand around his wrist pulled him to an abrupt stop.

His pulse kicked up under Oliver’s fingertips, his body flooding with heat, and Tommy bit back an involuntary moan.

Ollie’s digits pressed down harder as he took a half step closer to Tommy at the same time Tommy spun towards him. They ended up with their chests nearly touching. Neither of them backed away.

“Jesus, Tommy.” Oliver’s brows furrowed slightly, his other hand twitching at his side.

“It’s not that you couldn’t…it’s that you wouldn’t. You chose to not deal and shut down.”

“I’m not shutting down.” Oliver straight up frowned then, eyes growing darker.

“Really? So you spoke to Felicity this past week then?” Tommy challenged, he didn’t miss the Oliver had to force himself not to cringe.

“I’m not fucking shutting down, Tommy.”

The fucker was still in denial.

“You think I didn’t notice you chose the exact opposite of Felicity tonight – bitchy, ice cold, brunette.”

“You don’t know her.” Oliver retorted. He looked unsettled, but there was something else in his gaze…confusion, pleading…

Whatever it was, was not giving up platonic bro vibes and it obliterated any buzz Tommy had going before. It made Tommy push.

Maybe he should’ve felt guilty for wanting more, needing more. With both Oliver and Felicity, but he found he was fine being a selfish bastard about this.

“But I know _you.”_ Tommy hissed. “And whatever you hoped for isn’t working. You can’t forget that night…her…”

He pulled free from Oliver’s hold and stepped forward, propelling Oliver backward. Tommy took another step closer till Oliver’s back hit the banister.

Ollie’s eyes were almost completely black as he gazed into Tommy’s.

He put his palm on the stone barrier, next to Oliver’s waist, and leaned in close.

No part of him touched Ollie, but the lack of skin to skin only intensified the lust sizzling through Tommy’s veins.

“…You can’t forget about me… _us.”_

Oliver’s chest heaved as Tommy moved a breath closer.

“You wanted it all, you wanted this.” Tommy nodded his chin between him and his best friend.

He slipped his hand under Oliver’s jacket and ran his fingers along his suspenders, tracing a path along his bow tie with this thumb.

Oliver suddenly looked a little more untethered. “What?”

And Tommy felt so damn tired of keeping it together, of holding back. It fucking hurt to hide how much Oliver meant to him.

He rolled his thumb up Ollie’s throat deliberately, pressing down a little harder against his Adams apple when he felt the muscles of his throat work under his digit.

Fuck, he wanted to mark up Oliver’s neck…black and blue, craved the thud of his pulse against his lips.

“You and I…shit…we’ve been on the table a long damn time, Oliver.”

“Oh, God.”

Shock registered in Oliver’s eyes for a heartbeat before they fluttered shut. Even his damn eyelashes were beautiful as he stood there, not breathing.

For a second, Tommy doubted everything. Maybe he wanted it so fucking badly that he was projecting an eternity of longing and want onto him.

But then Oliver’s tongue snaked out against his bottom lip, his eyes opened, and flashed with that hunger while he was looking at _him._

Right at Tommy.

Good God, that one look fucking wrecked him. Had his knees buckling and cock pulsing behind his zipper while he sucked in a shuddery breath.

Tommy couldn’t say which of them moved first.

Oliver let a low growl, and held onto the lapels of Tommy’s jacket while Tommy wrapped his hand around Oliver’s neck and pulled their bodies flush, parted lips barely brushing.

Scotch and mint ghosted across Tommy’s lips as he wedged his thigh between Oliver’s legs.

He damn near passed out when he felt Ollie’s hard on pressed against him. Oliver shifted his hips, panting as Tommy’s own dick slid against him.

Oliver let out a shaky, breathy moan onto Tommy’s lips, and if Tommy wasn’t already painfully fucking jacked, then that sure as hell would’ve gotten them there.

Static filled his mind as his body took control of his action, hips slowly tilting, rolling as he pressed Oliver into the railing even harder, settling a little more his weight against Oliver’s cock.

Ollie’s grip on Tommy tightened as Tommy bent his knees and slid their dicks together.

Christ. Fuck.

He could fucking feel Oliver’s dick throbbing through the layers separating them, and it got Tommy impossibly harder.

Oliver’s head tilted backwards, his eyes focused on Tommy’s mouth when the sound of shattering glass and too loud conversation thundered around them, ripping them out their lusty haze violently.

It took him a moment to get his bearings, to remember that weren’t exactly somewhere secluded, that anyone could have walked in on the two of them.

Tommy cursed as Oliver stumbled away from him, eyes wide with disbelief, looking like the poster boy for about to freak the fuck out.

Tommy’s heart thudded jarringly in his chest, his body gradually numbing, as he realised that despite what had went down, Oliver still wasn’t quite ready and that he just might have fucking ruined everything.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I can only apologise for the delay in updating this!! I really struggled with this chapter, but I hope it turned out ok!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

 

Her tired, frustrated eyes were glued to the ones and zeroes that usually never failed to focus her attention, everyone at the office long gone, when she finally acknowledged and accepted how close she was to cracking.

Oliver refused to make eye contact.

Tommy wasn’t sleeping, and she could see the pain he was trying so hard to hide from her. She could tell he was still cut up about what happened with Oliver on the balcony. He’d been totally honest with her, told her straight up, how much he wanted Oliver, that he knew she wanted him too. How afraid he was that he’d fucked everything up by pushing Oliver too far. She’d told him she’d seen the truth that night, seen that as much as he’d wanted to fulfil her fantasy, that night had been about him too, his feelings, their feelings. For the same man. She’d felt terrible for not seeing his yearning for his best friend before then, and since Tommy had told her, she found herself going over every interaction the three of them had over the years, dissecting each conversation, each smile and longing look, searching for clues she’d missed for too long, trying to figure out how they’d gotten here, to this point.      

Oliver had hurt both of them the morning he left that suite but the real kicker for her and Tommy had been when’d shown up with Isabel. God, she was still trying to wrap her head around seeing Oliver with that viper. It just didn’t make any sense. Yeah, she was beautiful and leggy, but she was a cold, vindictive woman and Oliver deserved so much better.

The entire situation hurt like hell and Felicity wasn’t sure how much longer they could carry on walking this emotional tightrope. Something had to give.

She stared at the stack of proposal files on her desk and sighed, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and rubbing at her scalp. She’d been putting off dropping them up to Oliver’s office all day, but at least he’d have them when he came back in in the morning. She could come get her things and head home straight after, seeing as though she wasn’t getting anywhere with the programme code tonight.

The executive floor was quiet as she walked over to the elevator bank, amplifying the click of her heels. She involuntarily held her breath as the doors opened on the top level of QC, half relieved to find it empty, her only company the low hum of the air conditioning and the city lights glittering through the windows and reflecting on the glass walls.

She bypassed his EA’s desk and placed the folders next to his in tray and a half bottle of vodka and an empty glass. His scent still lingered in the space, hints of leather and rain pulled into her lungs as she breathed it in, wishing she could make things right between them, between him and Tommy. She grabbed one of his post-it notes and scribbled out a quick message and pressed it on top of the pile, stopping suddenly when she saw something out the corner of her eye and heard a faint buzz.

She straightened quickly, silently, her hand going to her throat as she inhaled, and turned, her nerves kicked up, her heart thundering in her ears almost drowning out the sound of his phone. He stood five feet away from her, just outside his private bathroom, his eyes shadowed as she watched his chest heave with measured breaths, ignoring the vibrations from his pocket.

Seconds passed.

Five.

Ten.

She lost count as they stared at one another, neither of them speaking as he scanned her from head to toe, his eyes lingering on the front cut out of her red dress. She couldn’t believe he was actually looking at her. He took a couple of steps closer and she swallowed a gasp when she saw the shadows in his irises and the smudges underneath them. His mouth curved severely. God, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen him smile. Really smile.

“Oliver.”

He shut his eyes briefly when she spoke, apprehension rolling off him in waves.

“You shouldn’t be here, Felicity.” He said curtly, and even though his words stung, she couldn’t help soaking in the low timbre of his voice. She missed him.

“I was just dropping these off.” She said defensively.

“I meant, because it’s late.” He said, softening the blow.

Her shoulders sagged as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose nervously. “It’s late for you, too.” She purposefully didn’t bring up the fact that it was dark in here, that his office had no signs of actual work getting done right then.

“Yeah…well…” He trailed off, tugging at his tie, breaking off their eye contact.

Oliver moved around her, threw his phone onto the folders and backed up over to the windows, the air pulsed between them, so loud it was silent. The longer the silence thrummed, the more unsettled she felt. It reminded her too much of the penthouse.

The jarring buzz of Oliver’s phone suddenly breaking the strained atmosphere, almost made her jump. Shit, she felt twitchy as hell. She looked over to the lit up screen and Felicity swallowed thickly against the jealousy clawing up her throat, as she saw Isabel’s resting bitch face flashing at them, or maybe it was her active one. She couldn’t tell the damn difference.

Oliver didn’t answer the call, he didn’t move as the case vibrated on top of the cardboard, but she could feel his eyes on her, could feel that same itchy awareness she’d felt when she’d been blindfolded and hadn’t yet known it was him watching her.

It felt like forever till her face finally disappeared and the screen darkened, the missed call light flashing mockingly. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. She fucking hated that she was calling Oliver. She hated that Oliver walked away from them to her.

“So you…and…” She gestured to the light, “…Isabel, huh? “ Her voice cracked as she realised she had no idea how long this had been going on.

Oliver jerked backwards, his head snapping up slightly.

“I didn’t see that coming-not that you owe me an explanation, or maybe you do – or does she need one -” She tripped over her words, her stomach hollowed, panic flooded her veins.

“Felicity.”

“I’m sorry…if what happened…Tommy…me…if we made things difficult for the two of you,” She felt sick picturing it. Saying it felt like a blow to the chest. “Tommy didn’t know -” He couldn’t have. He couldn’t stand Isabel, but he wouldn’t have put Oliver in that position if he’d known. “-I’m sure if Tommy had known you were seeing her, he wouldn’t have asked you to- you know-or persuade you to-if you didn’t really want to – oh God -”

“Felicity-fuck. Stop…just fucking stop.” He snapped, eyes blazing angrily.

“Oh, shit…you didn’t want this… you didn’t want to-“ She choked, eyes shut, head spinning. “He-” She was cut off by Oliver cupping her face and tilting her head up, making her look at him. His palms were warm against her skin, gentle, despite the storm brewing in his eyes. As soon their eyes met, he hissed, his gaze dropping to her lips.

“He didn’t fucking force me.” Oliver growled. “He didn’t have to convince me or any other bullshit like that. I said yes because I couldn’t fucking stand him going to the next goddamn person on the list.” His eyes widened slightly, as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just admitted. “Jesus. “ He muttered, letting her go.

He thought there was a list? What?

“Oliver.”

“You need to go, Felicity.” He said, raw emotion in his eyes, his hands clenching into fists over and over against his sides, breaths shallow and harsh. “You need to go because it’s none of my business if he wants someone else-” Oliver winced. “-if you two want to check off the next- God, it _shouldn’t_ be my business.”

She could’ve lashed out the insinuation, but the _broken_ look on his face, the fact he was close to falling apart right in front of her because nobody’s feelings were one sided at all, tore that possibility to shreds, damn near ripped her heart in two.

“Oliver-”

“Please…please.” He begged, taking a step back from her, his eyes wild, full of anger and so much hurt, it brought tears to hers.

She couldn’t give him what he was asking for, couldn’t leave him like this, without telling him the truth.

“Oliver, listen to me.”

“Christ.”

“If you had said no…Tommy wouldn’t have gone to anyone else.” She knew that without a doubt because things were a lot clearer now. Oliver stared down at her as though he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying, brows furrowed as she spoke.

“You don’t -”

“He wouldn’t have.” She insisted desperately. “Because there wasn’t a list. There isn’t anyone else! I always wanted… _we_ always wanted…you…just you, Oliver. You. God, why can you not see it! And now that ice bitch has her claws in you-” She jabbed her index finger against his chest, over and over. “-and it _hurts_ Oliver…me and Tommy. I don’t understand- of all the women- why her? Why not us!” She half yelled, nearing a full sobbing meltdown.

Oliver moved so suddenly, he was a blur. She barely registered sucking in a lungful of air before he grabbed her the backs of her thighs and hauled her up the firm ridges of his body, pressing his chest against the swells of her breasts. Her hands shot up to his biceps, her legs wrapped around his hips automatically, and he rolled them, surging forward so she could feel the hard outline of his cock against her pussy. She tried to focus past the heat and fireworks popping under her skin, but then Oliver growled, exhaling sharply as his arm banded around her lower back, his other hand tangled in her hair, sifting through the strands till his fingers touched her neck, his lips so close, but not close enough.

“I’m not with her. Tommy…Tommy called it when he said I was trying to forget you, to forget him.” She didn’t know how it was possible but her knees buckled as relief warmed her chest, even though he was holding her up. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, trying to keep herself steady and his hold on her tightened as he stared down at her with darkened eyes, stripped of anger.

“I didn’t sleep with her. I could’ve, but…I can’t forget. Jesus, I tried so hard but I can still fucking smell the two of you on my skin-” He leaned in closer, keeping her in place with minimal effort, his lips now hovering below her ear, puffs of breath warm against her pulse point, his scruff scraping the goosebumps rising up, trailing fire over her skin, her entire body flushing as she panted, completely overwhelmed by sensation, by emotion. “-can still hear my fingers fuck you…Tommy’s cock in his fist.”

Oh. My. God.

She clutched his shirt at the shoulders, the material straining dangerously over taut muscle. Heat swooped from her belly to her nipples, to her clit, her pulse between her thighs pounded, slicking up her pussy to the point where she felt close to passing out, she was so wound up.

“Oliver-” She whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment as she trembled in her arms. “-we want you. God, please-” He didn’t let her finish, instead he crushed their lips together as he stepped forwards, pulling a moan from Felicity’s throat at the electric first contact. Oliver fisted her hair, his body jolting at the sound. His lips parted, coaxed hers open with a filthy hot glide of his tongue as he turned them around and leaned back against his desk, shifting so that she was straddling him, sinking down onto his cock, only her lace boy shorts and his two layers separating them from skin to skin.

His tongue curled in her mouth, flicking up behind her teeth as her lips opened wider, letting him in deeper. He tilted her head to the side as he stroked in further, and she met every one of his slow, twisting, toe curling licks, moving back and forth over his hard-on as he fucked her mouth.

His hands dropped to her thighs as she sucked on his tongue. A low groan rumbled from his chest, his dick pulsing behind his zipper as he ran his palms up under the hem of her dress, inching the material up higher till he cupped her ass in both hands and spread her open slightly.

“Fuck…so good…” He breathed into her mouth, biting down on her bottom lip when she rubbed herself against him in slow, hard circles. Fuck, she could feel every inch of him throbbing from her clit to the opening of her clenching entrance.

“Oh-God-Oliver.”

His fingers dug into her ass cheeks as he pulled her down, rolling his hips up torturously slow at first then faster as she begged him for more.

“Jesus, I can feel how fucking wet you are…so goddamn wet.” He groaned brokenly as he rocked up. Felicity’s head dropped back, exposing her throat as he rotated his hips, putting the most exquisite pressure on her clit. She bucked against him, writhing on top of him, her vision whiting out, broken moans spilling from her lips.

He spread his legs beneath her and one of his hands moved from her ass up the notches of her spine, gripping the back of her neck. He leaned up and bit at her earlobe, scraping his teeth down her throat before he dropped his mouth to her chest, to the edge of he cut out revealing a hint of cleavage, and sucked hard. Hard enough to mark her skin. He bit down gently, then harder and she cried out at the sharp sting.

“Oliver-”

“Ah fuck.” He panted against her skin, licking the brand he’d left behind, each swipe of his tongue had her clit throbbing almost viciously.

Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled his head up, every part of her melting as he met her half way, tipping his jaw open, pulling her tongue into his mouth, lapping at her till her lungs burned with the need for air. She touched her forehead to his, scared to even blink in case this wasn’t happening. So long, she’d dreamed of this for so long. She lost track of how long he looked up at her.

“Do I really get to have both of you?” Oliver rasped, his breath ghosting over his kiss-swollen lips. The hint of vulnerability and want in his question twisted her heart.

She cupped his cheek, running her palm over the bristles on his jaw. “Yes. You really do” She whispered honestly.

“God, I never thought- Jesus.”

He spread his legs beneath her and pushed both of them off the desk, standing up while he brushed his lips over hers. He lowered her to her feet and spun her around. She braced herself, palms on the edge while he planted himself behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand covered her left, pressing down slightly. He leaned over her, his cock rubbing against her ass, and buried his lips in her hair.

“Oliver.” She stammered, squirming against him, her hips snapping back invitingly.

He traced circles on her side with his thumb, slowly moving across to her stomach and down. Felicity stilled, her breathing stilted more, the lower he got. Her head was spinning, overloaded with sensation and she rested her head against his shoulder as his fingers dipped back underneath her dress.

She turned slightly to rub her nose against his chest. This close, his heat, his scent was so much more sensual, addictive. His fingers trailed up her thighs, slowly stroking along the edge of the lace and she rolled her hips to hurry him along.

“You’re so fucking soft.” He breathed in her ear, as he slipped his hand down the back of her boy shorts and slid his fingers forward and backwards, over and over, finally thrusting inside. She swallowed, her hear thundering as she gripped his fingers inside of her.

“Christ. How do you feel so good?” He panted as he worked his way in and out. He pressed down on her back till she was completely bent over. He reached up with his other hand and pulled the lace down her legs till they stretched around her calves, giving him more room to drive her out of her mind.

He cupped and pushed against her ass, twisting and curling his middle and index fingers inside. Slow and deep. Fast and hard. Over and over till she could feel herself dripping down over her clit as it pulsed in time to her heartbeat.

“Ohmygod.” She moaned, her forehead hitting the desk, tilting her glasses, legs shaking as she rocked back into him.

“That’s it, god. I’m gonna taste you this time-been going fucking crazy, needing it”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open as she cried out, gasping as she shuddered under him.

“Please…oh…”

“Say it, say I can fuck you with my tongue.”

“Oliver…”

“Say it. Goddamn…I need you to-”

“Your mouth – any way you want…please.” She said hoarsely as he slid his fingers out of her.

He dropped to his knees behind her and spread her legs as wide as they could go within the confines of her underwear. She gripped the desk, her fingers clenching almost painfully as he rucked her dress up over her hips, fully exposing her to his gaze.

The way his breath stuttered against her, she expected hard and fast, so she wasn’t prepared for his flattened tongue and the slow, dragging lick from the top of her clit down to her entrance. Her entire body jerked and Oliver grabbed hold of her hips, steadying her as he lapped up her juices and ran his tongue back up.

Felicity couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck, you taste incredible.” He exhaled before continuing his onslaught.

He kept the pace agonisingly slow, up and all the way down, up again and down till her the throbbing of her clit border lined painful. God, the sound of him going at her, licking, swallowing, thundered in her ears. Her skin buzzed with heat she wasn’t sure she could handle, her body moved uncontrollably, her back arched as she writhed and rode his tongue.

Her thighs fell wider apart as he suddenly increased the speed, and Felicity slumped forward, unable to quiet the ragged half screams echoing in his office. His teeth pinched her clit, blood rushed through her veins, and she grappled for purchase, vaguely aware of things falling to the floor as he sucked, making her sink into his mouth.

“Jesus, Felicity.” He growled into her pussy. He squeezed her hips as he tongued her clit and pulled it deeper into his mouth. She knew she was making a mess of his face, but she couldn’t stop, she needed him to keep going. Then he plunged his tongue inside of her and her brain short circuited.

“Oliver, fuck!” She yelled, holding on for dear life as he pulled out, swirling his tongue before dipping back inside.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, splattering her glasses, fogging them up, as he came at her over and over. She could feel herself tightening around his tongue as he pushed in as far as he could go, rubbing his scruff against her sensitised flesh.

“Oh, fuck. Oliver….I’m gonna…come.”

“Give it to me.” He demanded, continuing his tireless, mind blowing assault on her body.

“Ah, holy…shit…I-”

She lost all her senses for a moment. Couldn’t hear, see, smell a damn thing and then everything crashed inside of her. Heat swarmed her belly, down her legs, making her feel like her skin was going to burst. He licked her through every spasm and tick and groan till she couldn’t take another second of it.

He kissed down her thighs and up as the last of the aftershocks ebbed away, leaving her sprawled in a limp mess. He took his time bringing her back down and when she finally stopped shaking, he stood up and turned her to face him gently, straightened her glasses and held his mouth to hers. Soft and slow.

“God, I want inside of you so fucking bad – but -”

For a second fear stripped away her afterglow, her heart sank and dread constricted her throat. Had he changed his mind?

“But, what?”

He kissed her again, pulled back, his eyebrows pinched together, willing her to understand.

“Not without Tommy.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tommy has Colin Donnell’s fleur de lis tattoo in this fic (situated on his right tricep) because of…reasons lol. (It’s hot, okay! That’s why! Have you seen that gym pic of Colin he posted on FB?!) And seeing as though we’ve never seen Tommy shirtless in canon, it’s plausible that he could be rocking some ink. Right?
> 
> I typed this out in a hurry, so I apologise for any typos! Also, I think this is the longest chapter, things got a bit wordy, I hope you don’t mind too much if it throws off the pacing of the rest of the story.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! (If you celebrate) Stay safe!
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead!!

Steam curled round his body as he took another unsteady breath. He braced his hands on the tiles and dipped his head forward, letting the almost too hot water rinse away the suds in his hair. He watched as they dissolved in the rivulets as they trailed down his chest, his abs, through the trimmed hair around his painfully hard dick, and down his thighs. If only it were that easy to get rid of the guilt and rejection clutching his chest and crawling under his skin for far, far too long. God, the last couple of weeks had seriously tested his ability to keep the lid on his shit.

It had been a relief, coming clean to Felicity, spilling a more than a decade’s old secret longing and the way he was feeling right now didn’t mean she meant any less to him or that she wasn’t enough for him. Not at fucking all. He was just hyper fucking aware of that bone deep ache that was left behind after cruelly realising that he was only gonna get a _taste_ of pure perfection and not a goddamn drop more.

His heart thundered as the water rained over him, almost drowning out the sound, hot pin pricks over his too tight skin. He wrapped his hand around the base of his throbbing cock and squeezed, cursing as it only seemed to dial up the unsatisfied thrum of angry, pure fucking need that had been scalding his veins since he and Oliver had been interrupted, a few notches.

He twisted his hand, the remnant of shampoo on his palm, easing the first stroke up to the slightly red, leaking tip. He thumbed his slit, smearing the couple of watery beads into his skin, thrusting his hips shallowly, holding back from the full fist fucking experience, because it wasn’t what he really wanted or needed right now. But he’d fucked up. They’d been so fucking close to having it all. And now – now, he and Felicity already lost what they’d never really had, and Isabel got to put her hands all over Oliver.

Tommy bit his lip and grunted as he quickened the pace, tugging on his dick with rough, uneven, near violent strokes, focusing on the physical pain because the other kind was threatening to punch his fucking ribs through his heart. He grit his teeth, glaring down at his fist working over the top of his shaft getting more and more frustrated with each flick of his wrist. If he could just nut the sadness out of himself, that would be fucking great.

He continued to stroke and pull, his head dipping lower, urging his balls to get with the programme, but it just wasn’t working. It didn’t feel good; his dick didn’t want his own hand. Jesus Christ.

He let go angrily, his legs trembling as he held his hands under the shower stream. He pressed the heels of his palm against his eyes, staying there till his cock lowered to half-mast. He couldn’t even get himself off. He was so fucked.

He hit the shower switches and did a half assed job of towelling off before dragging on a pair of black sweats over his damp skin, hissing as it settled against his semi hard dick. He didn’t bother drying his hair, he could feel the cold water dripping down his chest and back as he slung the towel over his neck. He walked out of the bathroom, his bare feet quiet on the hallway floorboards on the way to the kitchen. He turned the corner, running a hand through his wet strands and froze.

He literally didn’t breathe for a couple of seconds while his pulse hammered in his throat. His arm fell to his side as he blinked, exhaling long and slow, making sure stress wasn’t making him hallucinate shit.

Oliver sat on his sofa. In his apartment. Long, denim-clad legs sprawled out in front of him, his elbows bent on top of his thighs, looking up at Tommy all deceptively casual, twirling the spare key Tommy had given him when he’d first moved in, around his thumb.

“We were in St. Barts when I first wondered what it would be like to kiss you.” Oliver said softly, not taking his wide blue eyes off him.

Tommy swallowed thickly, stepping forward, totally caught unaware by Oliver’s sudden admission and his own reaction to it. His heart rate spiked, a ripple ran along the length of his spine. They’d been twelve, the winter the parentals had decided to forgo the ski slopes and hit up the island for New Years. Tommy still remembered the strangeness of balmy, not frigid air blowing in his hair when midnight struck.

“It was one of those quick, didn’t think anything of it moments I figured was pretty normal considering you were over at ours more than your own house.”

Oliver stayed sitting as Tommy stood there, trying to process, his eyes raking over Tommy from every drop falling from his head down his bare chest. He wet his lips, pressed them together as he locked onto Tommy’s dick print. Which was getting more pronounced the longer Oliver stared at it. He didn’t say anything as Oliver turned the arrow keyring round for a couple more rotations.

“Turned out not be a fucking quick moment after all.” Oliver continued raggedly. “The older we got, the more I realised just how you affected me. The first time I saw that,” He pointed to Tommy’s tattoo on his tricep, “I damn near came in my pants.” He shook his head. “God, even before that though, I was so fucking scared you were gonna call me out on the non-stop boner I seemed to have around you. But you never did. You never saw…and I was relieved…but I fucking hated you for it too…because it hurt to hide from you, to lie to you every day.”

Oliver frowned and stared down at his hands, and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Tommy still couldn’t speak, was too afraid to move, because he couldn’t handle it if this was a dream or if Oliver stopped talking.

“The night you turned eighteen, I decided to man up. I was scared shirtless, but I needed to know if there was _any_ shot for something more. But -”

Oh, god. Tommy’s stomach dropped. He knew exactly what Oliver was going to say.

Oliver dropped his key and pushed up off the sofa, pacing in tight circles in front of Tommy. “-you and Iris ‘officially’ became a couple and you looked so happy. She looked at you the way I did, but you didn’t _see_.” Oliver’s voice cracked. “So, I did man up. And shut my feelings down. Tight. Tight as hell Tommy, and it was fine because you were my best friend and I couldn’t give you up, no matter- friendship is better than fuck all, right?”

“Oliver-“ Tommy choked out.

Oliver ignored him, his words started rolling out faster, as if he had to get them out before he couldn’t.

“-I never felt hurt like that again till we met Felicity. I wanted her and Christ, when you two got together – I fucking lost my shit. I lost both of you. _To each other_. And I had no right to any of those feelings, Tommy. Neither of you were mine. God, I finally thought I was okay, thought it didn’t fucking kill me to see you together and then you come to me asking me to fuck her. Jesus. Do you know how many times I had to talk myself into letting myself have just one night? It took everything to walk away from you two. Everything. Tommy. And now you two fucking tell me that I was in goddamn hell for _nothing_...that I used Isabel as a distraction for nothing- fuck, I know you thought I was freaking out when you told me we were on the table. But it wasn’t because I didn’t want you -” Oliver trailed off, looking simultaneously exhausted and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and Tommy could see the truth, unbidden in Oliver’s eyes. No hiding. Finally.

Tommy took a couple of steps closer to Oliver. “You wanted us both…the lid got blown wide open.”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

He took another step forward, close enough to smell Oliver’s skin, close enough to see his eyes drop down Tommy’s body, close enough to hear that fuck hot hitch of breath as it caught in his throat.

“But you still ran.” Tommy said lowly.

“I couldn’t be a mistake.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“What?”

“God, if I didn’t wanna kiss the shit outta you right now, I would kick your fucking ass.”

“Tommy-”

Tommy grabbed the back of Oliver’s neck and yanked him close, slamming his lips over his and Jesus, his first taste of Oliver was straight Nitrous to his system, sending currents down to his toes. God, even his scalp tingled as Oliver gripped Tommy’s hip, the heat of his body burning through the thin material of his sweats. Then Oliver moved his hand up onto Tommy’s bare skin and Tommy groaned, his cock pulsing uncontrollably between them, his mouth parting as he dragged his bottom lip over Oliver’s.

 _Finally. Finally_ echoed in Tommy’s mind as Oliver opened to him, drawing Tommy’s breath into his mouth.

“A stubborn fucking idiot…” Oliver pulled in another breath, “…I’ve been trying not want you since we were fucking sixteen, Oliver... been jerking off to thoughts of your cock for years ...” Tommy whispered into the kiss.

Oliver reared back, eyes wide, pupils blown and Tommy could see the exact moment he snapped. He tugged on the ends of the towel around his neck and pushed Tommy up against the wall, surging in before holding him there with his fingers carding through Tommy’s hair, the air around them hot and thick.

Tommy was completely surrounded by Oliver. By his heat, by his clean scent, by the growl emitted from this throat as he crushed their lips together aggressively. And Christ, did it work for Tommy.

Oliver pressed in even closer, slotting his thigh in between Tommy’s legs, the friction causing a full body shiver to roll through him. Oliver shifted his hips and the feel of his cock, so fucking hard, against Tommy’s hip had Tommy’s pulse skittering. He grabbed hold of Oliver’s ass, whimpering around his tongue. Oliver grunted, thrusting his tongue in deeper, desperately, grinding his thigh up against Tommy’s dick. Tommy’s blood rushed in his ears as Oliver tightened the hold on his hair, gripping the strands between his fingers.

“Tommy…goddam.” Oliver moaned brokenly, the sound held Tommy frozen in disbelief. He’d fucking fantasised about hearing that sound, his name that way. _Actually_ hearing it – holy fucking shit, it was almost too much. Oliver panted into his open mouth, licking slower, further, pulling Tommy back into the moment and kiss.

He arched his back off the wall, bucking his hips, his toes curling into the floor as he writhed against Oliver’s thigh till his lungs burned.

“Jesus, Ollie.” Tommy muttered, burying his face under Oliver’s jaw, breathing in the trace of his shower gel. He parted his lips and sucked, rubbed his tongue along Oliver’s scruff before biting down and pulling the skin between his teeth. He grinned as he felt Oliver’s throat contract, his pulse, his groan beneath his lips. He latched on tighter, sucked harder, demanding a bruise from Oliver’s skin. And another. Then another, with tingling, swollen lips. Fuck, finally seeing his marks on his best friend’s skin was a head trip in the best possible way.

Tommy licked his way back up Oliver’s neck, dragged his tongue into the hollow of his throat and looked over his shoulder to see Felicity bouncing on her heels, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over behind her glasses as she stood watching him and Oliver.

“Wait…you said… _we_ told you…you were in hell…for…nothing.” Tommy panted as Oliver twisted his hips.

Oliver pulled back, looking down at Tommy with half-lidded, glassy irises. His lips twitched, flashing his dimples. He half let go of Tommy’s hair, reaching behind him with his right hand.

“Yeah…Felicity knocked some sense into me.”

Tommy watched as she stepped forward, slipping her hand into Oliver’s. Such a simple act but the sight took his fucking breath away.

“Oh, God…is this really happening?” Tommy asked, completely mesmerised by the way their fingers interlaced, the way they just fit. Jesus.

“Yeah…?” Oliver half asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into his face.

Tommy couldn’t speak for a few moments, he just stared at them.

“Everything. Fucking. Dates. Hanging out. All three of us. Everything?” Tommy demanded more abruptly than he intended. He couldn’t help it. They’d been so close before. He couldn’t lose this. “Everything?” He asked again, his chest rumbling as he held on to that knife edge of hope.

Felicity held his gaze, her eyes softening in understanding. “Yes, Tommy. Everything.” She smiled softly. God, she was a vision standing there in her pyjama pants with fucking ice cream cones all over them, her nipples outlined beneath the peach top slipping off her shoulder.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Felicity’s back, she placed her free hand on his pec as he leaned down and licked at her lips, moving over hers languidly, opened her teasingly, in total contradiction to the thundering anticipation behind his ribcage. Oliver’s fingers trailed along Tommy’s scalp, urging Tommy to grind on his leg as he moaned into her mouth. He ended the kiss with a breathless smile. His chest felt ready to split open, he was so fucking giddy. “When…when did this happen?”

“Last night.” Oliver answered huskily and Tommy’s grin threatened to overtake his whole fucking face.

“Really?” He asked, his gaze bouncing between them.

“Yeah.” Oliver said, looking down at Felicity, all sappy and shit.

“It was the red dress, right?” He asked Oliver, totally on cloud nine.

“Tommy.” Felicity giggled.

“What? Your tits look spectacular in that dress.”

“Oh my god.”

“He’s not wrong. They look pretty fucking good right now too.” Oliver smirked, pulling her closer, his voice dropping to a register that had the tops of Felicity’s cheekbones pickening even more.

Oliver gripped the base of Tommy’s skull, twisted his body slightly and Tommy groaned at the pressure shooting sparks up his balls. He leaned the top of his head back against the wall, pressing his hand down on Felicity’s hip. He watched Oliver drag his hand over her palm and up her arm, his fingertips brushing along her shoulder, dipping down to her collarbone, before he cupped her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb, over and over. Her breath hitched as Oliver stroked her and Tommy could see her eyes becoming more unfocused as Oliver tugged her nipple gently through the cotton separating them.

“Oh, god.” Felicity murmured, her head tipped back, stressing the tendon in her neck. Tommy could see her skin twitching over her pulse point.

Oliver leaned down and kissed the hollow of her throat and Felicity’s short finger nails dug into the skin of Tommy’s chest as Oliver ran the flat of his tongue up her neck. She turned her head, giving Oliver more access to her unblemished throat, and stared up at Tommy through barely open eyes, holding his gaze with lips parted sluggishly while Oliver stamped a path down her skin with open mouthed kisses. He parted his lips wider over the thin layer of her tee before sucking in a mouthful of her breast, pulling off of her enough to hold her nipple between his teeth, ripping a wrecked moan from Felicity. Fuck, he knew exactly how much she loved that, knew her pussy was fucking throbbing, clenching, fucking dripping, right now.

Tommy couldn’t stop his own mouth from dropping open as he literally felt the pre-come leaking out his slit. Seeing them like this already surpassed all his dirtiest fucking wet dreams. Jesus. Christ.

“Did you two fuck?” He blurted out suddenly. Oliver paused briefly, the muscles in his back coiling beneath his Henley as he hissed against Felicity’s chest.

God, he didn’t know what he wanted more. For it to be yes or no. Yes, because he wasn’t fucking blind. They had ridiculous chemistry and if they had, then it made this more _real_ for him. And no, because, fuck, he selfishly hated the possibility of missing seeing that chemistry in action for the first time.

“Tell me.”

Felicity’s head tilted back further, her back arched, thrusting her tit against Oliver’s mouth, her eyes drooped till he could only see a sliver of glassy blue peeking out, as she released a helplessly needy sound. Tommy realised she’d reacted to his words. The two words that had started it all. Except now, they got more than fantasy, more than unsaid words and tempered lust.

“No, w-we didn’t.” Felicity stammered as Oliver continued to suck her.

“But you did more than just talk, right?” Tommy asked…hoped, stroking her hipbone, his fingers slipping under the waistband of her pants as Oliver kissed back up her neck.

“Yesssss.”

“More than kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me.” He asked again, stroking his way down to her pussy, groaning in frustration when the angle didn’t give him what he needed.

He shifted on Oliver’s thigh and his best friend tugged at his hair, pulling at the roots. Tommy grunted, red hot pleasure-pain scorched down his back as he drew Felicity even closer, moving his hand around her back to her front.

“Did he fuck you with his fingers again?” Tommy asked, sliding his index and middle fingers down, coating his digits with her juices. Oliver let out a strangled groan against Felicity’s throat, almost drowning out her gasp.

“God, beautiful.” Tommy moaned as her hips rocked down to draw his fingers inside of her. He’d been right. She was so wet, he could feel it fucking running down her thighs, soaking her pyjamas. “He did, didn’t he…he fucked you nice and deep till you were shaking…your spine curved and those fuck hot mewling sounds came out your mouth…god, you sound so good when you’re close…when you need to come…” Tommy half growled at her as he bore down on Oliver, his hips rolling in a stuttered rhythm.

“Tommy…fuck.” Oliver ground out, looking over at Tommy, eyes almost completely black.

Tommy pulled his hand from between Felicity’s legs, his fingers glistening. “Look how fucking wet you are…” He lifted them up to her face, stopping an inch away from her lips. “…did she drip on you like this?” He panted to Oliver before running his fingertips over her bottom lip and into the dip on top of her chin.

Oliver’s pupils blew even wider and he twisted round, lapping at the cream threatening to drip down under her jaw. Felicity’s hands flew to Oliver’s cheeks, leaning up to him as he kept her mouth open with his lips, licking into her mouth, almost frantically. She fucking mewled as Oliver tipped her head back, demanding more with his tongue. He pulled back suddenly and grabbed Tommy’s wrist, pressing down hard enough to hurt before pulling Tommy’s fingers into his mouth. Oliver closed his lips and sucked, running his tongue over Tommy’s knuckles, making sure he got every fucking drop, his eyes closed, an expression of pure lust on his beautiful face, like he knew, like he was finally getting another hit.

“Oh my god,” Tommy groaned, “you fucked her with your tongue.”

Oliver opened his eyes and scraped his teeth up Tommy’s skin, nodding, savouring, as he sucked them back in.

“Show me.” Tommy rushed out, lowly, desperately. “Show me how you licked her.” Christ, he needed to see it. Hear it. Smell it. “Please…fuck…please.” The craving clawed at him, making him dizzy, he wanted it that badly.

His mind spun, whiting out as he pleaded incoherently over and over. They must’ve made sense of what he was saying, somehow they ended up in Tommy’s bedroom, on his bed, biting at Oliver’s lips, with both Oliver and Felicity wearing a lot less than before, their clothes strewn across the floor.

Tommy’s dick twitched in his sweats as he got an eyeful of naked Oliver…Oliver…naked…Jesus, he was gorgeous, all muscles writhing under sweat-sheened skin. God, he felt absolutely crazed, half delirious with fucking lust, his skin fucking burned as he slanted his mouth over Felicity’s.

“Show me.” He spoke against her top lip, before scooting back towards the headboard.

Oliver reached down and lifted her glasses off her face, and placed them on the right bedside cabinet and Tommy’s heart skipped a beat or three as she sat the edge, next to his hip as she pulled Oliver down for a kiss. The way they moved together…his body on top of hers…Tommy couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to see it.

Oliver surged forward as he kissed her, pushing her backwards so her head rested in the crook of Tommy’s arm. Her neck arched and Tommy could see the periodical flash of their tongues delving into each other’s mouths. He couldn’t take his eyes off the way the way their lips pursed and stretched open wider, taking more and more.

Felicity moaned into Oliver’s mouth, her hand gripped Tommy’s thigh, as he bit down on her tongue, the muffled sound reverberated down Tommy’s arm and he had to dig deep not to nut right then. Oliver pulled back, panting, the veins in his arms flexing as he pressed his palms into the mattress, and pushed his upper body towards Tommy.

Tommy’s mouth parted instantly and Oliver ran his tongue along the inside of Tommy’s bottom lip, flicking his tongue in little kitten licks before sucking it into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked onto Tommy’s. God, he had to fight to keep his own eyes open, it felt so fucking good.

“You wanna watch, Tommy?”

“Yeah…fuck, yeah.”

“Wanna see me split her open like this…” Oliver asked, licking a long, slow stripe up Tommy’s tongue.

“Oh, Jesus.” Tommy gulped. “Fuck…Ollie…come on.”

“Say please one more time. Fuck…wanna hear you beg…need it.”

Tommy would say whatever the fuck Oliver wanted, do anything he asked.

“Please, please…” Tommy choked out.

Oliver took Tommy’s free hand and placed his open palm over the tented bulge between Tommy’s legs. He covered Tommy’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together, and pressed down, squeezing Tommy’s dick with just the right amount of _Oh my god, yes_ before guiding Tommy’s hand, jerking him off till the friction of the cotton rubbing against his leaking dick almost hurt.

“Pleasepleasepleaseohgodpleasefuck.” Tommy panted, his hips rocking up despite the slight discomfort. “Oliverfuck-please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for anymore.

“Oh, my god, Tommy.” Felicity moaned beside him.

He hummed as he felt her soft lips on his side as Oliver let go and watched Tommy’s hand slide up and down, and over the flushed tip of his cock peeking out the waistband of his sweats. Oliver leaned over and scraped his teeth over the Fleur de Lis etched into Tommy’s skin, his tongue traced the outline, top to bottom, before he bit down.

Fuck, Tommy had wanted this Oliver. But he didn’t know if he was gonna fucking _survive_ this Oliver.

“You still want it, buddy?” Oliver licked his lips and smirked.

“Yes. Goddamn…you…yes.” Tommy hissed.

Oliver gave Tommy another quick kiss, chaste at first, but then he leaned in closer, kissed him hard enough to press Tommy’s lips against his teeth. He nipped Tommy’s lower lip and gripped the ends of Felicity’s hair, pulling her mouth off Tommy’s abs.

“So fucking beautiful, God.” Oliver whispered as he took in her flushed skin and red, plush mouth.

“Oliver.” Tommy could hear the shared memory in the way she said his name, and it made Tommy fucking buzz in anticipation.

“Say it.” Oliver demanded gravelly, his eyes locked on hers.

“An-any…way you…want…” She panted.

Oliver’s eyes closed with a satisfied groan, and he loosened his hold on her hair, ran his fingertips down her throat. Tommy watched as he nuzzled below her collarbone. Felicity’s hands flew to his head, gripping the short strands of his hair, as he kissed her way down her body. She shuddered, held on tighter as he laved her nipples teasingly.

“Oliver.”

Oliver slid off the bed and hooked his hands under her knees, tilting her hips, spreading her open to his gaze. Tommy groaned, his breaths deepening. He worked his sweats down his thighs, hissing as he wrapped his hand around his erection, his entire cock slick in his palm.

Tommy twisted his wrist on the upstroke, and rubbed the thick, pulsing vein on the way back down, panting, digging his heels into the mattress as Oliver used his fingers to open her even wider. His brain fritzed as Oliver’s head moved between her thighs.

Seeing his shoulders keep her legs taut, hearing him suck and lick at her, fucking seeing his lips seal around her clit, stretching her skin as he devoured her pussy without mercy, watching Felicity’s hips buck and strain to get impossibly closer to Olllie’s mouth, his tongue, had Tommy’s heart wanting out his fucking throat. Christ, this was beyond any scale of zero to too fucking sexy. Goddamn.

Felicity keened as sweat beaded on the swells of her tits.

“His mouth feel good, beautiful?” Tommy asked as he jerked himself, tugging harder.

“God, so good, Tommy.”

Oliver moaned into her pussy and whatever he did next had Felicity’s nails almost drawing blood from Tommy’s skin, and her back bowing off the bed, her other hand raking Oliver’s scalp uncontrollably as Oliver worked her up for release.

“Ohgodohgod.” Felicity moaned, burying her face under Tommy’s arm.

Tommy cursed as Oliver looked up at him, his eyes burning into Tommy’s fucking soul, his mouth latched onto Felicity even tighter, sucking up the juices fucking dripping from her. He growled as his dick spasmed, pumping out more pre-come over his hand. Tommy couldn’t look away.

He held Felicity to him as close as he could, kissing her temple as he worked his dick forcefully. He felt Felicity’s jaw drop and her body tense as her orgasm hit, felt every sound vibrate through his bones, making his balls tighten to the point where he knew he was almost past the point of holding back his own climax.

He slowed down his strokes even though it physically hurt to do so, but he wanted to last a little longer even though _now_ his sac was on board with emptying.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed like he knew what Tommy was thinking, and he wasn’t down with that at all. He lapped at Felicity till her body stilled and then the fucker lifted his head and jutted his chin towards Tommy, undoubtedly showing him Felicity’s arousal smeared onto his lips and running down the bristles of his scruff, challenging him. Sonofabitch, Tommy’s balls didn’t stand a fucking chance.

He groaned, reaching to cover his slit instinctively, but Oliver was faster. He jerked Tommy’s hand out of the way, pressed his own hand over the base of Tommy’s cock to protect Felicity’s face, and growled dangerously as Tommy felt streaks of come pump out, hitting his stomach. Oliver’s eyes were wild, his chest heaving as Tommy’s orgasm pulsed through his body, leaving him boneless, beyond fucked.

“Jesus.”

“Holy shit.” Felicity mumbled into his skin, before sitting up shakily and kissing Tommy, sliding her tongue into his mouth till they were both winded.

Tommy cupped the back of her neck and pulled her up on to her knees gently, guiding her mouth to Oliver’s. Watching them kiss, knowing she could taste herself on his lips, was hotter than hell. Tommy yanked his sweats off completely and used it to clean himself off as he watched them deepen the kiss.

Felicity’s hand splayed on Oliver’s chest briefly before moving down to his thick, slick cock, curving up towards his navel. The moment her hand wrapped around the base, Oliver’s head fell back on a guttural moan so damn sexy it made Tommy’s cock twitch and forget it needed to chill for a sec. Not that Tommy could be blamed, Oliver was the literal definition of sin, with his hands fisting at his sides, his thighs and abs clenching while Felicity stroked him.

“Felicity.” Oliver ground out, his hand on her nape.

“Do _I_ get another taste now?” She purred up at him, her other hand cupping Oliver’s balls.

Tommy’s mouth went dry then started watering as if he was gonna get to wrap his lips around Oliver’s dick. God, he wanted to feel that weight against his tongue, feel him spurt down his throat, but he wasn’t gonna say no to watching him fuck Felicity’s mouth, especially not from this vantage point. Holy hell.

Oliver moaned deep in his throat, his long eyelashes fluttering shut as Felicity replaced her hands with her mouth. Tommy watched intently, hardly daring to breathe as she licked straight across the tip of Oliver’s dick before sucking the pre-come off his cockhead, twirling her tongue in slow circles and humming.

The musky scent of sex and sweat filled Tommy’s nostrils as Felicity took Oliver in deeper, letting him slide out of her mouth, leaving his hard length glistening. Felicity pressed her legs together, her tits swayed beneath her as she sucked Oliver, her lips widening as she took him to the hilt.

Tommy knelt behind her, ran his fingers up and down her spine, traced Oliver’s fingers, reached around her and flicked her nipples. She groaned, pushing her nose into the trimmed thatch of Oliver’s hair as Tommy tugged both of them between his thumbs and forefingers, pressing his hardening cock against her ass.

“Fuck…fuck…God.” Oliver groaned throatily, looking down at both of them.

“You close?” Tommy breathed, his voice hitching.

“So…close-so…fucking close.” Oliver gulped as Felicity pulled back for some air.  

He heard her swallow, taking Oliver back into her throat.

“Christ, that’s fucking stunning.” Tommy whispered in awe.

Oliver pressed his lips together, his nose scrunched up slightly, sweat rolled down towards his eyebrow as he watched his cock move in and out her mouth.

“You gonna make him come, beautiful? You’re working him over so fucking good, Lis. Look at him…so fucking hot…Jesus.” Tommy moaned, kissing Felicity’s neck, the back of Oliver’s hand.

“Oh, fuck…” Oliver snarled, pressing down on her neck, keeping her in place as he spilled into her mouth.

Tommy panted, his eyes locked on Oliver’s six pack contracting as he rode out his release. Felicity eased off his dick and turned to Tommy, her eyes glowing, her mouth closed.

He expected a kiss, but she pressed her thumb to his bottom lip and tugged it down, opening him up. She angled his head back slightly, leaned over and Tommy damn near had a heart attack when she let Oliver’s come drip onto his tongue. He groaned as the perfect blend of sweet and salty burst on his taste buds and slid down his throat.

Oliver froze, completely stunned, eyes glued to their mouths. Felicity smiled seductively as she licked her lips and swallowed the last few drops.

Tommy pushed up higher on his knees and offered his mouth to Oliver. Ollie moved down slowly, in a daze and Tommy cupped his neck, pulling him forward till their lips touched.

“See how good you taste.” Tommy spoke against his lips, pulling tongue into his mouth, twisting it with his.

“You two are fucking killing me.” Oliver sighed, pressing his forehead to Tommy’s, then Felicity’s.

“You’re not exactly innocent here, buddy.” Tommy grinned a Oliver collapsed on the bed, pulling Felicity on top of him, holding her hips as she straddled him.

“Tommy’s right.” She laughed, leaning down so her breasts pressed against Oliver’s chest.

“You ganging up on me already?” Oliver smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“In only best way.” She promised.

“Can’t really argue with that, can I?” He asked, looking up at Tommy, his eyes glinting mischievously as he tugged on Tommy’s wrist. Damn, he took Tommy’s breath away.

“Nope.” Tommy answered, curling his body half over Oliver’s, stroking Felicity’s thigh, cupping Oliver’s cheek and ghosting his lips over the other man’s.

Olive went completely pliant against Tommy’s mouth, parting his lips under Tommy’s as though they’d done this forever. Part of Tommy still couldn’t believe this was really happening, so he surged forward, kissed Oliver blindly, pouring his heart, every wasted day into it. And Oliver kissed him back the same way, allowing Tommy to take what he needed.

Tommy lost any concept of time as their tongues tangled, as Oliver directed Tommy’s mouth to Felicity’s, muttering something about how fucking hot this was, how he shouldn’t have walked away, as Tommy kissed Felicity breathless, till she started grinding her wet pussy up and down the length of Oliver’s shaft.

“Oh, Jesus.” Oliver groaned feverishly, Tommy pulled back to see Oliver’s hands run up Felicity’s sides to cup and gently squeeze her tits as she rocked on top of him, whimpering as his cock hit her clit.

“Fuck…I need…”

“What? What do you need, Felicity?” Oliver asked hoarsely, peeking at them through his lashes.

“You-inside…need you to fuck me…please.” She cried out as Oliver’s hips twisted beneath her.

“God.” Oliver hissed.

“Fuuuck.” Tommy groaned, totally caught up in the beauty of Oliver starting to unravel, his muscles rippling as he struggled to keep it together while Felicity soaked his dick and thighs. Christ, Tommy wasn’t doing much better.

“Tommy…fuck.” Oliver maned helplessly, conveying what he needed without words.

Tommy quickly, eagerly, reached over the bedside cabinet and grabbed a handful of essentials, placing them within easy reach. He handed Oliver a condom but his buddy shook his head.

“You…please…” He croaked, making Tommy curse.

His cock throbbed, ached for stimulation, but Tommy was so jacked, he knew if he so much as breathed too hard right now, he would blow. And he was determined to hold out this time.

Getting his shaky hands on Oliver, rolling the condom down him, tested that determination like a motherfucker. He was fucking dripping as he made sure Oliver was covered.

Felicity moaned shakily, her whimpers turning desperate as Tommy lined Oliver up to her entrance. Tommy watched slack jawed as Felicity placed her hands on Oliver’s thighs, arching her back, putting herself on display as she sunk down on him, his cock slowly stretching her open.

Oliver held his breath, his face twisted, overwhelmed by the feel of her surrounding him, gripping one of her hips like a vice while his other hand held on to Tommy so hard, he was close to crushing his fingers, and Tommy didn’t give a fuck.

Felicity sank lower. And lower, and Oliver kinda lost it for a sec, exhaling sharply as he thrust upward till he was balls deep, holding her steady as she cried out.

“Je-sus,” Oliver groaned. “Are you okay?”

“More…than…” She said, bending forward to kiss him.

“Felicity…should’ve known-fuck.”

“You feel so good…so good…” She muttered distractedly, rolling her hips back and forth, licking into Oliver’s mouth.

“Oh, God, Tommy.” Felicity panted.

“You look so fucking amazing riding him, beautiful.” Tommy told her, sucking in a breath when she rose on to her knees, drawing his cock out of her slick heat till only the very tip of Oliver was inside of her.

Oliver’s latex covered length glistened and Tommy could see his vein throbbing through the barrier before she dropped back down, pulling a chest deep rumble from Oliver. Watching her slowly fuck him had that need to feel Oliver in his mouth thrumming in his blood till he couldn’t wait anymore.

His mind went offline as he shifted and lifted her hips, holding her half way off, running his fingers over the exposed part of Oliver’s dick, sliding his other hand across Felicity’s ass.

Oliver’s brow knitted as Tommy spread Felicity’s juices down to his balls, smearing it into his sensitive skin.

“What…fuck-Tommy-fuck.”

Tommy didn’t answer, he positioned himself between Oliver’s open legs, and guided Felicity back to the hilt. He held her down for two heartbeats, raised her up again, lowering his head this time, licking the tightly stretched skin around Oliver’s girth, dragging his tongue over the slick latex separating his mouth from Oliver’s skin. Oliver cursed up a storm as Tommy licked back up, his thighs trembling.

Tommy groaned, needing more.

Felicity looked back over her shoulder and smiled. “You want him in your mouth, don’t you?”

“God, yes.” He was dying for it.

She didn’t say anything else as she undulated over Oliver, releasing his cock in a sinfully hot slow roll. She moved further up his stomach, giving Tommy more room and Tommy took full advantage of it, pulling the condom off Oliver’s straining dick.

He didn’t waste any time with a lead in, he was too fucking starved for a taste. He anchored himself, pressing the hell of his palm down into the sheets as he held the base of Oliver’s cock, flattened his tongue and licked straight up the vein that drove him crazy.

He heard Oliver’s choked off, strangled moan above him as he closed his mouth around his head, finally feeling that weight, and sucked him down, moaning as he finally got the mouth on experience.

“F-fuck.” Oliver cursed as Tommy hollowed out his cheeks and pulled off him slowly enough to _feel_ the blood pumping in his best friend’s dick.

“Oh my god, Tom-my!” Oliver shouted.

Tommy looked up and got the perfect fucking view of Felicity’s pussy slicking up Oliver’s clenched abs as she kissed his neck. Good lord, her ass looked amazing from this angle…any angle.

Tommy cupped Oliver’s balls and continued to suck, eating up every sound out of Oliver’s mouth, every twitch of his dick, of his body.

Tommy could’ve blown him all damn night, but he knew Felicity had been jonesing for Oliver’s dick too and he’d cockblocked he pussy for long enough. He’d get Oliver back in his mouth again. No doubt. There was no way he wouldn’t, no way in hell.

He grabbed a fresh condom and slid it onto Oliver’s spit-slick hard on, pulled Felicity’s hips back, watching her seat herself back onto Oliver’s cock as Tommy stroked his taint.

Oliver clutched Tommy’s headboard as she took him in, his face the epitome of fucked out as Felicity straightened up, rising and falling around his cock, slowly at first. Then quick and rough, rolling her hips each time she sank down. Faster and faster, pinning Oliver to the mattress as she cried out, alternating between both their names.

Tommy rolled his way down to Oliver’ ass, running the pads of his fingers over his hole, giving it a light tap. Oliver twitched at Tommy’s touch, letting out a wheezy breath.

“I wanna eat you out.” Tommy told him.

Oliver’s eyes flew up to Tommy’s, widening in disbelief, a rush of air punching out his lungs.

“What?”

Tommy almost didn’t hear him over the mewls escaping Felicity’s lips.

“Can I? Lick you…here?” Tommy asked, tapping Oliver’s hole again.

Oliver’s mouth went slack as he stared at Tommy over Felicity’s shoulder.

“No…one’s…ever…oh-fuck…Felicity…I need you…to stop…oh, god…don’t…stop…for a…sec…no…one’s…ever…done…that…” Oliver growled brokenly.

Pride and possession and heat filled Tommy’s chest as Oliver held his gaze. God, the possibility of being the first to tongue Oliver open…

“Oliver -” He started, but Oliver cut him off.

“I want you to…Jesus…yes, Tommy. Yes.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 9 )I hope that was okay. Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am so sorry it took this long to get this instalment out to you, Secondly, I finished it! Holy shit, I honestly thought I would never get there! Thank you, thank you so damn much for sticking with this fic while I plodded and stressed my way through it.

CHAPTER TEN

 

He heard the faint creak of the metal beneath his hands, burning his palms as he gripped the heavy scrolls of the headboard tighter. His heart thundered as sweat rolled and dripped onto him, searing his skin. The air in his lungs thick, syrupy, musky, fucking addictive. He wasn’t a stranger to getting high, knew the intensity of hitting an A grade blunt or two, and occasionally something a little stronger. But fuck. He’d never felt anything close to this. Falling. Flying. Both.

Either way it owned him.

Tommy and Felicity owned him and there was no way out.

He didn’t want out.

It was liberating as hell, a relief, finally fully admitting and accepting that.

His knuckles whitened at the primal look in Tommy’s eyes, eyes so dark, Oliver couldn’t tell where the denim ended and the black began. He could feel his asshole twitch in anticipation as Felicity sunk back down on his cock, her soft skin spread wide around him. Jesus, was this really about to go down?

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked, leaning forward to lick the salt off Felicity’s neck.

Oliver watched his tongue trace a path up to her ear, goose bumps rising on her perfect, flushed skin. Tommy pulled her industrial piercing between his teeth and tugged and she gasped, her hips rolled and Oliver gritted his teeth as her pussy tightened around his shaft. God, she felt slicker every time he bottomed out, her arousal fucking dripping down his balls.

“Yes…yes.” Oliver growled lowly as Felicity dug her knees deeper into the mattress and rose up, till just his tip was inside of her. She swivelled her hips in a figure eight as she lowered to half way and Oliver’s vision blurred as she stretched around him. He could see her fucking clit throb.

“Tommy -” He groaned, he sounded absolutely wrecked already.

Tommy lifted his head and licked his lips, staring down at Oliver before his gaze flickered lower. Oliver spread his legs wider automatically, opening himself to Tommy and let go of the headboard to steady Felicity’s hips. Her hands flattened on his chest.

He’d never let anyone tongue him open before, had only the let the couple of guys he’d bottomed for ready him with their fingers. He’d never been tempted by more, not with them, but this was Tommy… _Tommy_ and fuck, Oliver wanted his mouth on him so bad, needed it.

Oliver’s teeth cut into his lower lip as Tommy held onto his knees and held him there.

“God, Ollie.” Tommy whispered, completely fixated on Oliver’s hole, his shoulders rising and falling as his breaths quickened and Oliver was so fucking glad he’d showered before coming over.

Tommy slowly dropped to his knees, his hands sliding up Oliver’s thighs, to his ass cheeks, the pads of his fingers digging into his skin. Not being able to see him but feel the heat of his fingers as he spread him open, the tufts of air against the crease on top of his thighs, ramped up Oliver’s expectation by at least ten.

His grip on Felicity tightened and she let out a moan that stroked down his spine like lightning as she moved on top of him. Goddamn, she was griping the hell of out of him. He could tell she was getting close.

“Jesus, Felicity…fuck…yeah…I wanna feel you come on my cock…dreamt about it…” He stammered. He still couldn’t believe it was really happening.

“Oh my god…Oliver.”

“Christ.” He vaguely heard Tommy mutter against his skin before Tommy’s tongue lightly traced the tight ring of muscle exposed to his gaze before flattening and dragging up his taint, licking up Felicity’s juices.

Oliver cried out hoarsely, completely unprepared for the wet slide or the breath-stealing sensation or the throbbing ache in his balls.

“Fuck…oh fuck.” Oliver’s neck arched as Tommy circled his hole again, teasingly, testing out Oliver’s reaction. “To- Tommy- god.” Oliver shuddered.

Tommy circled his rim again and again, gently flicking his tongue across his centre before licking slow stripes on either side of Oliver’s entrance over and over, driving him fucking crazy. It was too much. It wasn’t enough.

“More…more…” He choked out, barely breathing.

Felicity reached up, slid her thumb over his bottom lip, drawing his lips apart. Her lids heavy as she focused on his mouth. She leaned down and kissed him softly, stroking his cheekbone, his jaw.

“Does it feel good, what he’s doing?” She asked against his mouth.

“So good…oh my god.” Oliver moaned gutturally as Tommy nipped at the sensitive skin just below his balls.

Jesus. Fuck. He was in heaven and in hell. How the fuck had he gone so long without this, without them? He cursed around Felicity’s tongue when he felt Tommy’s teeth sink in again a little further down, hard enough to bruise.

Tommy ran his lips over his teeth marks and sucked, no doubt marking his taint and ass the same way he’d marked Oliver’s throat. Oliver wanted to be black and blue, and everything in between for Tommy, because of Tommy. God, he’d wear Tommy’s marks with pride.

“What’s he doing now?” Felicity panted.

Oliver gulped in an unsteady breath as Tommy bit and sucked harder.

“He…he’s sucking…oh fuck…he’s- Tommy…Jesus.”

“Where?”

“Next-right next…to my ass- ho- mo- therfucker.” Oliver growled as Tommy’s wicked tongue flickered right over his hole, still not giving him what he wanted. He wanted to grip Tommy’s hair and force his tongue where he needed it.

After a couple of minutes…or hours, Tommy finally gave him a torturous dragging lick at the same time Felicity’s nails dug in next to his nipples, before closing his mouth and pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

“Holy fuck.” Oliver cursed as Tommy sucked gently then opened him a bit wider and licked flat lines and traced more circles at varying mind breaking speeds.

He could feel himself loosen up under Tommy’s devastating mouth and it was fucking intoxicating, hot as hell and he needed more.

“God, Tommy. Please…” Oliver panted, completely strung out as Tommy’s tongue barely dipped back in with shallow flicks as he pinned Oliver’s thighs down so he couldn’t push back against Tommy at all.

“Please…c’mon…just…fuck…” He groaned, his fingers biting into Felicity’s hips, leaving his own marks on her.

“Say please one more time.” He murmured Oliver’s words from earlier, throwing them back at him and Oliver knew, even without seeing Tommy’s face that the fucker was smirking. And looked fucking gorgeous doing it.

“Sonofabitch.”

“Uh- uh.” Tommy bit him again and Oliver cursed as Tommy dragged his tongue back towards Oliver’s balls, swirling slow circles along his taint, _away_ from where Oliver was desperate for him.

“Tommy…goddamnit.”

Another drawn out swirl that had his fingertips pressing even harder against Felicity.

“Please...please…”

Tommy’s groan rumbled into his sac and the blast of sensation had his eyes shutting as he held in a breath and jerked Felicity back down, holding her there, while he struggled like hell to keep his orgasm on lock down.

Tommy tested every ounce of that control by throwing his leg over his shoulder, and diving back in between Oliver’s cheeks, like he too couldn’t hold back, giving Oliver exactly what he’d begged for. He half sobbed in relief as Tommy’s warm tongue swiped over his hole before breaching the more relaxed ring of muscle, thrusting in as deep as he could get.

For Oliver, it felt pretty fucking deep and for a second, his brain could only focus on that hot, wet point of contact before the blood rushed in his ears as he went pliant, boneless under the double onslaught of Tommy’s mouth and Felicity’s pussy.

A litany of curses and low groans spilled from him, as Tommy curled his tongue each time he withdrew, hooking Oliver’s rim softly, marginally spreading him open that little bit more, just enough to keep him teetering on the edge.

Oliver scraped his own blunt fingernails up his face, and grabbed his hair briefly, tugging the short, sweat-damp strands hard, fighting to anchor himself.

“Oh god, Oliver. I wish you could see yourself right now…Tommy.” Felicity moaned just loud enough for Oliver to hear her over the laboured breathing filling the room.

He growled, equally thankful and frustrated when Tommy pulled away from him slightly, he felt his best friend’s eyes on him as he let out a low, pained, “Jesus Christ.”

He dropped his leg back down, opened his eyes and met Tommy’s gaze and almost wished he’d kept his fucking eyes closed because Tommy looking down at him with completely black eyes and spit-slick, red as fuck lips, chin splotchy and glistening, his hair curling over his forehead had Oliver’s balls pulsing almost painfully and his heart flooding with almost overwhelming feelings. He didn’t know how much longer he was gonna be able to keep it together.

His best friend was straight up out of one of his fantasies as he slid an arm around Felicity’s chest, slowly, tracing her nipple with his thumb.

“Tommy -” Oliver groaned, trying to convey something he didn’t have the brain capacity to find the words for.

His eyes burned as he thought of how much time he’d wasted, how many nights he’d been alone, yearning first for Tommy, then him and Felicity, how he almost hadn’t had this. Them. God.

Tommy’s eyes softened below a very distracting couple of strands, a hint of blue returning as he scanned Oliver’s face, seeing everything Oliver couldn’t say right then, everything he thought he’d never be able to say.

“God, Ollie.” Tommy breathed quietly, but the emotion in those couple of words were loud and clear.

Oliver could see Tommy’s hand trembling under the weight of it as he fully cupped her breast, squeezing softly before running his palm down her body and covering Oliver’s hand on her hip,

“Please.” Oliver panted, twisting his fingers around Tommy’s.

“Tell me what you need, Ollie…I’ll do whatever… give you whatever you want.”

“Fuck me.”

“Ollie… just -”

“No, I mean it. Fuck me, Tommy.”

“Oh, god.” Felicity moaned as Tommy’s mouth dropped open on a silent oh as if he needed a second for the words to connect from his ears to his brain.

“That’s what I want, what I need. Right now. Jesus Tommy.” He rushed out as soon as he saw Tommy’s eyes glaze back over and his skin flush a little darker.

His best friend’s Adam’s apple undulated beneath the taut skin of his throat as he gulped. He sucked in a couple of unsteady, heavy lungfuls of air, and Oliver would’ve been flat out lying if he said the sight of Tommy losing it a bit didn’t do a thing for him. Then again, was that really a surprise when both of them did it for him, period.

“Okay… okay…fuck- gimme a sec.”

Tommy eased off the floor, ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair. She took hold of his hand and brushed her lips over the back of it before he went to his en suite on shaky legs. The quiet intimacy between them didn’t incite anything close to jealousy in Oliver now that they were on the same page, the same line, the same word.

“You alright?” Felicity asked gently, slowing the roll of her hips slightly.

Oliver frowned up at her in confusion till he realised Tommy wasn’t the only one shaking.

“Yeah…” He cupped her cheek, pulling her down for a soft, lingering kiss, his heart rate kicking up even more with the press of her mouth against his. “It’s just…”

“You’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“Yeah.” He breathed reverently. God, if she hadn’t pulled his head out his ass last night, he still would’ve been waiting. Thanks to her, they were here. This woman, _their_ woman, was fucking remarkable. “For both of you.”

She stared down at him, and he watched, fascinated by her emotions playing across her face as her breath ghosting his lips before leaning back in, letting the unsaid words seep into his tongue.

She smiled, her lips curving up a little teasingly, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “You gonna last till he gets inside of you?”

He huffed out a strangled laugh as she seemed to grip him even harder. “I’m trying…but…you’re not making it fucking easy...you feel…incredible.”

“Oliver.”

“Shit.” He cursed as she spasmed again.

“I- I don’t know if _I’m_ gonna last…God.” She panted as Oliver saw Tommy returning over her shoulder.

“If you don’t, we’ll just have to make you come again...”

“…and again.” Tommy smiled tremulously at Oliver before pressing kisses along Felicity’s jaw, sucking her skin gently between his teeth.

He leaned down and brushed his mouth across Oliver’s, his minty breath cooling Oliver’s skin as the kiss curled his toes. It made him feel all weird inside that Tommy had been considerate enough to freshen up.

“Tommy.”

Tommy stroked Oliver’s cheek, “I kinda didn’t wanna get rid of the taste of you,” Tommy told him, “You taste amazing, all over.”

“God.” Oliver could feel his cheeks burn a little at the praise.

“All over.” He reiterated before surging forward, sucking Oliver’s tongue into his mouth, groaning as if to prove his point, sending vibrations rumbling down Oliver’s throat.

“You gonna make me beg some more?”

“I’m getting there…can’t help if your mouth’s so fucking addictive.” He replied shakily.

“Tommy?” Oliver croaked out as he felt the other man shudder above him.

Tommy leaned his forehead against Oliver’s, “If it’s not, if this isn’t…” He trailed off.

Oliver looked up at him, incredulously. “Are you fucking with me…of course I want to.”

“I wanna too…Jesus…I’m just…I’m a little nervous, okay. I wanna- need to make it good for you…better.”

Clearly, Tommy had had a mini freak out in the bathroom, for whatever reason.

“Buddy, it’s already _way_ past better…this with you…us…all of us, I don’t want anyone else. I know I wasted so much time... don’t wanna lose anymore.” Oliver had spent too long hiding how much this man meant to him, had gotten too good at being locked in denial when he thought his feelings for them would never be reciprocated, “I know I hurt you…and I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry…I wish I could take it all back but -” Tommy cut him off with another toe curling kiss as Felicity’s nails raked across his straining sweat-slick abs.

“I need to get in you… just in you, before I…”

“Do it…God, please.”

The wicked, confident, hot as hell, gleam returned to Tommy’s eyes and Oliver watched, heart tripping all over, as he pulled out a bottle of lube from underneath the pillow. He tapped Oliver’s thigh, motioning to the bed, and Oliver grabbed hold of Felicity’s hips and manoeuvred them for a better angle.

Tommy popped the cap and generously slicked up two fingers, without breaking eye contact. He moved back between Oliver’s legs, spread him open with his free hand, and pressed his index finger against his hole, lightly tracing shapes around his rim; warming up the lube against his skin, before he pushed inside, slowly sinking into him.

“Oh, God.” Oliver moaned as he felt himself contract greedily.

“Fuck,” Tommy hissed, “So tight.”

“More…gimme more.” He groaned, his fingertips sliding over Felicity’s skin as he pushed his ass down, trying to hurry Tommy along.

Oliver’s breath burned in his lungs as Tommy’s eyelashes flickered shut, his tongue wetting his lips as he hummed and twisted his finger inside Oliver.

“C’mon, Tommy…more.”

“I don’t wanna fucking hurt you.”

“You won’t. Oh, god. C’mon.”

Tommy’s teeth flashed behind his kiss-red lips as he kept his pace maddeningly slow, driving that one single fucking digit in and out of Oliver with a smirk. After a few more drawn out, curse filled minutes, he finally eased another one, working it in without too much struggle.

“Jesus Christ, Tommy- Ah fuck, Felicity!”

“You gonna come, beautiful?” Tommy asked her, “You gonna soak his dick while I work him open?”

“Yessss.”

“Fuck…fuck…just -” Oliver growled as Tommy stretched him, adding a third finger, scissoring them, stroking along the crease of Oliver’s thigh with his left hand as he pushed in deeper, muttering curses and words of encouragement and general awe as he readied Oliver for his cock.

Oliver barely registered Tommy’s pinky joining in on the party when Felicity started trembling around him. “Ohgodohgod.” She chanted, throwing her head back onto Tommy’s shoulder as her orgasm took over.

Oliver’s mouth opened wordlessly, momentarily transfixed by the flush spreading across her breasts, her nipples darkening beautifully, highlighting the sweat rolling down her torso as her cries of pained ecstasy filled Tommy’s room.

He bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood, her release softened her walls, making her flutter around him, while Tommy twisted his wrist in slow half circles, simultaneously wrecking the shit out of him. Oh god, they were gonna kill him, straight up murder his ass before Tommy could get in there. Christ, he’d thought feeling her climax around his tongue was mind blowing. This was fucking next level, and then some. Straight to damn earth shattering. Holy fuck.

Oliver clenched said ass muscles as hard as he could, because good god, he was too close to going off like a goddamn rocket.

Tommy’s smirk turned positively devilish, and it was Oliver’s only warning before Tommy slid out slightly and angled to the left, the pads of his fingers dragging over Oliver’s prostate, ripping a surprised, laboured moan from the depths of Oliver’s soul, as electricity shot from his balls to the leaking tip of his cock still buried deep in Felicity’s pussy.

“Tommy…fuck.” He wheezed, half blind, he was so fucking overwhelmed.

“God, Ollie.” Tommy breathed, looking more than a little high himself as he slowly slid over that hot spot again, and again, cursing up a blue streak as he withdrew his shaky fingers, leaving Oliver feeling a little desperate and on edge, slightly uncomfortable with the bare, open sensation.

Felicity swayed on top of him, still fucking pulsing, so warm and wet, and Oliver tightened his hold on her to keep her steady as Tommy leaned away from her to roll on a condom.

“Felicity?”

“So good…so good…” She mewled.

“Christ, when those sounds come out your mouth…” Tommy growled behind her as he lined his dick up to Oliver, “…drives me fucking crazy when you come…so goddamn hot, beautiful.”

She tilted her hips back and rocked up and Oliver tried to hold down a groan as her release trickled down to the base of his cock.

Felicity reached behind her and carded her fingers through Tommy’s hair as Oliver felt the cool lube and the slight pressure of Tommy’s cockhead pressing against his hole. Tommy’s jaw was clenched, his eyes wide, staring down at Oliver a little nervously as he rolled his hips.

Oliver pressed his lips together and nodded vehemently. He was so fucking ready. So ready. He relaxed his muscles, his freed groan the only sound in the room, at the give, the stretch and slight burn, as he slowly accepted Tommy inside. Sonofabitch, Tommy was going so damn slow, Oliver could feel him throb through the latex as he split Oliver open with his cock.

His hand clamped around Felicity’s thigh as Tommy sank in inch by rock hard inch.

“Oh, fuck.” They both cried out as Tommy’s balls finally pressed against his ass.

Jesus, Oliver was sweating bullets, a breath away from bursting. He didn’t know which impression to lock on to, Felicity clenching around his dick, or Tommy’s cock inside of him…Tommy was _inside_ him…God, it all felt unreal, so fucking good. Too good. His mind was splintering, failing to focus, to stay in the moment, any moment. Christ, almighty.

“Oliver…Oliver…Ollie!” Tommy’s voice sounded like sandpaper. Raw. Scraping out of his throat.

“Ye- yeah.” He grunted, not sounding any better.

“You still with us- Jesus -” Tommy choked off, swallowing hard, his eyes shut, brow creased, arms straining as he visibly struggled.

“Tommy, I- can’t -” Oliver’s breath stuttered as he felt that tell-tale heat crawl up his spine, between his legs.

“Oh my god.” Felicity whispered, barely audible to Oliver’s overloaded senses.

His cock twitched inside of her, the heat spreading as emotions collided with sensation. Damn, he felt so full, so full of two of the most amazing people in the world, so fucking full, but so free. His chest felt as though it was about to burst, because he finally had everything he wanted, right here in this room, on this bed.

“Oliver…I’m ‘bout to fucking nut…need to know…you’re okay…” Tommy half slurred.

“Yeah- I’m…move…move. Do it, Tommy…fuck me.” Oliver rambled.

He sucked his lip into his mouth on a gasp as Tommy pulled out as carefully and slowly as he’d pushed in. Oliver grunted in protest when it felt like his tip was about to slip free. He felt the bed dip beneath their weight a Tommy shifted, sliding his hand under Oliver’s thigh, bracing himself more firmly before filling Oliver back up one thrust powerful enough to move all three of them up the sheets, pulling the final corner free.

The moment Tommy bottomed out, Oliver growled, jack-knifed off the mattress, surging up, before lifting her off his dick slightly, abs burning as he curled up involuntarily, pulling Tommy in impossibly deeper. His fingers curled around Felicity’s neck as he held the mind altering position, panting against her skin as Tommy eased out half way at the same time she dropped lower on to him.

Oh god, it was too intense, he couldn’t hold out. He looked at Tommy helplessly, not having any capability to actually speak.

“Ollie-” Tommy croaked, pressing his forehead against Oliver’s fingers on her neck.

Felicity shivered in the middle of them as Tommy’s ragged breaths hit her back. Tommy’s hips moved shallowly, as if he couldn’t _not_ move in some way, and she whimpered as the rocking motion wedged her tighter between them, her slick pussy pulsing stronger around him. He pressed his other hand down into the twisted sheets to try and keep steady.

Oliver briefly threw his head back on a groan, lifted it sluggishly when something caught in the foggy corner of his eye, and he turned slightly to get a better look. He blinked dazedly as he realised it was the mirror on the dresser across Tommy’s bed.

Oh sweet Jesus.

Tommy.

All he saw reflected back, was Tommy.

His back muscles stretched and rippling as he moved inside of Oliver, his ass clenching and releasing as he held onto Felicity while lifting Oliver’s leg, holding him open for him.

The sight sent him straight over the edge. Oh god, he was sweltering, his skin felt like it was splitting as Felicity’s hands dropped to his biceps, holding on tight as Oliver fucking fell apart.

It felt as though he was blacking out, his head spun as his brain started to shut down, only vaguely aware of the sounds tumbling out his mouth, mixed with jagged exhales as he pushed down and clenched around Tommy’s cock. His body moved on auto-pilot, his own hips fucking up into Felicity as he throbbed uncontrollably, filling up the latex separating him from her.

Jesus, he wanted to pull out and rip off the condom, and fucking fill her with his come, watch it drip out of her. It was a need thrumming in his blood, buzzing hard enough to make him even dizzier, even closer to passing out.

Tommy’s fingers digging into the flesh of his thigh, damn near bellowing his name, was what kept him just on the right side of unconscious.

“Don’t stop… don’t fucking stop…fuck.” Oliver groaned, unable to keep his body up as the aftershocks milked more out of his sac. He kinda bounced as he hit the bed, the motion angled his hips up, while bringing Felicity forward, as she still held on, and she cried out as he stroked deep within her walls, setting her off again, too. Feeling her come on his cock was just as fucking devastating the second time around.

“Ol –li - ver.” Felicity panted.

“Tommy… Tommy.”

“Not gonna stop,” Tommy ground out, driving in hard, desperately, forcing the air from Oliver’s lungs. “God, I’m… sorry… it’s too much… you’re too much.”

“Come, Tommy.” Felicity murmured drowsily.

Oliver threaded his fingers with Tommy’s on his thigh, writhing deliriously, as much as he could, as Tommy’s hips pistoned uncontrollably, his balls slapping against Oliver’s ass obscenely with each thrust, his eyes screwed shut.

“Come for us, Tommy.”

“Mother- oh- shit-”

“Look- ah- fuck…look at me, “Oliver cried out hoarsely, when he could see and feel his best friend was too far gone, “Lemme see you… please.”

“Oh, god.” Tommy gasped brokenly as he blinked, slowly focusing on Oliver, the rims of his eyes melding into that gorgeous navy as his thrusts sped up with no set rhythm, just chasing his orgasm relentlessly, making the bed creak, nailing Oliver’s prostate in the process.

“Yeah… like that… more...Jesus, so good.”

“I- I-” Tommy’s mouth hung open as he panted, sucking in air, sweat dripping off the ends of his hair onto Felicity’s shoulder, as it hit him.

God, Tommy was beautiful, always. But like this – open and vulnerable, trusting, twitching inside of Oliver – he stole Oliver’s breath; pieces of his soul. He watched every second, unblinking, his heart in his throat, while Tommy came down from the rush.

Tommy gently mouthed at Felicity’s neck while their breathing gradually slowed down, and Oliver lost track of how long he lay there, completely slayed beneath their comforting weight, the musky heady scent of phenomenal sex seeping into his skin, his hair.

Tommy mumbled and groaned some time later, as he slowly pulled out, making Oliver grimace as the sudden emptiness emphasised that loose, twitching around nothing feeling. Fuck, he wanted Tommy back in him already. One hit, and he was already addicted to his dick.

Felicity leaned down nuzzled Oliver’s jaw tiredly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as their position allowed, while he softened inside of her.

“You good, beautiful?” Tommy asked her, tossing his rubber in the trashcan beside his bedside cabinet.

She lifted her head and kissed the corner of Oliver’s mouth and smiled softly before half turning to Tommy. “Yeah… I’ll be right back, okay.” She tilted her lips up slightly and Tommy pressed his to them, lightly at first, then a little longer, and longer still, deepening their connection as if he couldn’t quite make himself pull away from the taste of her just yet, despite the awkward slant, before almost reluctantly easing his upper body back to give her a bit more room to move.

She bit down on her pouty lip as she slid up and off his shaft, and climbed off his lap in an endearing tangle of limbs, somehow managing not to elbow Tommy or him in the face or any other body part. Oliver quickly took care of his condom, groaned when he saw how fucking slick her inner thighs were, and he reached over and dragged his thumb along her skin, she gasped as he sucked it into his mouth, groaning in appreciation at even the small hit of her arousal.

“God, Oliver.” She blushed, shaking her head in a daze. Felicity’s legs shook as he did it again, inching a little closer to her swollen, pink pussy. God, she smelled amazing, he breathed in deep, pulling her scent into his lungs, coated the whorls of his fingerprint and swiped his digit across Tommy’s lip, pressing down, rubbing her into his skin.

“Open.” Oliver murmured, and Tommy’s mouth parted, letting him in without hesitation, swirling his tongue around, drawing Oliver in deeper, as he nipped his thumb gently with his teeth. He heard her soft, happy sigh as he pulled Tommy down towards him. He opened up for Tommy, exhaling into his mouth before twining his tongue with his, swallowing down that trace of Felicity. The kiss was slower than their others, languid, as Tommy shifted between his knees, covering Oliver’s body with his.

Oliver wrapped his legs around the backs of Tommy’s thighs, rolled his hips, pulling him even closer as Tommy palmed the back of Oliver’s skull, sucking on his lower lip.

“Shit.” Tommy groaned, releasing Oliver’s mouth slowly.

Oliver pulled back, a little dazed, and realised Felicity had gone, giving them a moment.

“Hey.” He said, a little breathlessly.

“Hey.” Tommy grinned down at him, sliding his semi-hard dick up Oliver’s thigh, grinding down on Oliver’s hardening cock.

Oliver moaned, his spine bowed, his pelvis rocked up unconsciously, seeking more friction, more everything. Jesus, he’d just come and he was ready for more. He was turning into a fucking greedy bastard.

Tommy clearly didn’t mind, he reached down, holding his gaze, and fisted Oliver’s cock, jerking him nice and slowly, with just the right amount of _oh fuck, so good_ pressure, using the come that hadn’t yet dried on his dick to work him over.

Oliver had a flashback to when Tommy had gripped his own dick that night in the penthouse, the way Tommy had watched Oliver as he jerked himself off on the sofa was almost the same as he was looking at him right then. But this time Oliver allowed himself to truly see the adoration behind the need.

“Tommy.” He rasped. God, he’d been so fucking stupid.

“It was all worth it,” Tommy said softly, earnestly, slowing down the flick of his wrist, making sure Oliver focused, and listened, “Every moment of frustration, of pain, of loneliness was worth it to see you, to have you like this...and I’d go through it again, if in the end I get you and Felicity, if I get you both.”

Oliver couldn’t speak past the burning in his throat. He still wasn’t a hundred percent sure he deserved to feel like this, for them to feel this way about him in return, but he’d be damned if he even thought about running this time. No way was he giving them up now.

“I- fuck.” He choked out, pushing Tommy’s hand off his hard-on. Before Tommy could protest, he switched it up, and grasped Tommy’s cock in his hand, taking bone deep pleasure in the way his best friend, his… _more_ , jerked in his hold involuntarily, his eyes darkening as Oliver spread his fingertips over the veins and ridges of his dick, squeezing lightly. It felt so damn good to be able to touch him this way, and he took a second to savour Tommy’s throbbing heat in his palm, licking his lips as a bead of pre-come dripped out of Tommy’s slit, and rolled down the indentation of his hip bone.

Tommy exhaled a shaky breath through his nose as Oliver dragged his hand up and over his head, then back down, wetting half his dick.

“That feel good?” Oliver asked, his voice dipping lower.

“Fuck…yeah.” Tommy’s eyelashes fluttered as Oliver’s fingers glided up and half way down with shallow pumps.

Oliver could feel, could fucking hear Tommy get wetter beneath his strokes, and he sucked his lip under his teeth as he slid down to Tommy’s base, and really started jerking him off.

Tommy’s hips rolled, moving with Oliver, bucking up into his fist with fuck hot grunts, his brows creasing in pleasure as Oliver tightened his hold.

The bed dipped beside them and Oliver smiled as Felicity curled up next to him, pressing against his side, her fingers trailing along Tommy’s lower back as she quietly zoned in on Oliver’s hand. Her breathless mewl ghosted over Oliver’s chest as his fist revealed Tommy’s glistening tip.

Tommy’s thrusts stuttered, the weight of his balls rested on Oliver’s hip, as he moved his arm, caging her in as she slowly ran her fingernails down the tight curve of his ass, and Oliver groaned as Tommy thickened and throbbed in his hand.

“Gonna… come.” Tommy ground out.

“Give it to me…I want it… want you all over me.”

“Jesus.” Tommy groaned, his stare unfocused as Felicity kissed and sucked on the vein blow the crease of his elbow.

Tommy’s muscles seized above Oliver, his body tensed, a long drawn out moan fell from his lips as warm streaks spurred out of his cock, hitting Oliver’s fingers, dripping down onto his dick. Tommy bowed his head, resting against Felicity’s temple as he half slumped forward, panting and shaking, pumping out the last of his load.

Tommy was still pulsating when Oliver slid his hand up him, and brought it to his mouth, licking up and over his fingers, lapping up Tommy’s come, tilting his head back, humming as he let it trickle down his throat slowly.

“Fuck me.” Tommy muttered, lifting his head, watching him suck his digits between his lips, and run his tongue over his palm before looking down at his come running down Oliver’s length.

Oliver twisted his head and yanked Felicity’s hair with his other hand, slanting his mouth over hers, thinking that fucking Tommy definitely needed to fucking happen at some point. Goddamn.

Felicity flicked the roof of his mouth, and he pulled her closer, groaning as her nipples pressed against him. He sucked in a surprised breath around her tongue, causing her to moan, as he felt Tommy’s breath cooling the jizz on his cock.

His lips barely touching Oliver’s skin shot currents of electricity up his shaft, making him twitch.

“You gonna let me get back on my knees for you, Ollie,” Tommy asked gravelly, so fucking needily, “For your cock this time?”

Oliver pulled back from the kiss, his mouth still open, chest heaving as he stared down at Tommy, his throat suddenly dry.

“Hmm?” Tommy hummed, lips still hovering, waiting, “Gonna fill my mouth…fuck, I need it, to feel you again… need it so bad.”

“God, Oliver, please say yes.” Felicity breathed as if she needed to see Tommy suck him off like she needed air. Knowing she wanted to watch was hot as hell.

Like he would ever say no. Did they honestly think there was a chance in hell that was even a possibility when that demo he’d gotten of Tommy’s mouth had left him craving more. Always fucking more.

“It’s always gonna be yes, Tommy.”

“Yeah?” He grinned excitedly.

“Yeah.”

Tommy climbed off the bed and pulled both of them up till they were sitting, looking back and forth between Oliver and Felicity, his grin dialling up straight to dirty as he made a show of dropping to his knees. Gorgeous fucker knew exactly what he was doing to them.

Tommy licked his lips, whimpering so softly, Oliver didn’t think he knew he was doing it, as he eyeballed Oliver’s dick like he’d never seen it before, like he wanted to see it for the rest of his life. Oliver was more than on board with that.

Felicity curled her arm around his ass and rested her other hand on his thigh, and rubbed her lips across his shoulder as Tommy inched a little closer, grabbed hold of Oliver’s hands and placed them on the back of his scalp.

His fingers tightened in Tommy’s hair instantly, angling his head back roughly, holding him in place, biting back a curse as the smile dropped off Tommy’s face, his gaze turning completely fucked out. Jesus, he was so fucking beautiful, Oliver couldn’t speak.

“Please…” Tommy slurred, trying to lean in, “Please.”

“God.” Felicity sighed.

Oliver swallowed tightly, and nodded, holding his breath as he guided Tommy onto his dick.

Tommy’s mouth parted hungrily, and Oliver exhaled slowly, loosening his hold to let Tommy do his thing. And fucking hell, did he.

His balls throbbed and swelled as Tommy took his time, suckling his tip gently, twirling his motherfucking tongue in those same fucking mind numbingly hot circles he’d subjected Oliver’s asshole to, before taking more of him into his mouth.

Oliver’s brain fritzed, because he’d known Tommy would make him feel good, but actually seeing his lips redden and stretch around his dick, was a goddam trip and a half. Tommy pressed his palms on top of Oliver’s knees, and pulled back slowly till only Oliver’s cockhead rested on the inside of his lower lip.

He moved forward and his eyes closed as though he was cataloguing the weight of Oliver on the tip of his tongue. Oliver could feel his pre-come leak into Tommy’s mouth and the muscles in his lower back clenched against Felicity’s arm as Tommy’s groan vibrated down his length, pounding into his sac.

It was borderline too much, painfully so. God, he wanted to fuck Tommy’s mouth so bad. Fuck and fuck till he choked him with his come.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

“Tommy!” Oliver snarled, not recognising the sound coming out of his mouth.

Tommy released Oliver with a pop, and licked a quick, hard strip from his root, back up to his crown.

“Do it.” Tommy panted.

“What?”

“Fuck my mouth…use me.”

Felicity’s teeth sunk into his bicep, muffling her mewl in response to Tommy’s pleading.

“Jesus.” Fuck, where was all the damn air? Oliver could barely breathe.

“I can feel you fighting to hold back…don’t…don’t…Oliver…gimme it, please.”

Christ the way Tommy begged should be fucking illegal. He searched the other man’s eyes and saw no hesitancy, no doubt, and it shredded his composure.

“Open.” The word clipped, a demand, this time.

His lips widened instantaneously, and Oliver’s heart skipped a couple of beats when he saw his clear fluid continuously coating Tommy’s tastebuds. Yeah, this wasn’t gonna last long, at all, and Tommy knew it, knew Oliver was _still_ fucking cranked, knew that itch still simmered in his veins.

Tommy kept completely still, waiting, watching Oliver with heavy lidded eyes, surpassing every single lurid fantasy; ever dream that had slicked up his abs and sheets, since he was fourteen.

“Fuck, look at you.” Oliver murmured, shaking as Tommy let him push himself into his mouth. His hot, sleek heat enveloped, cradled Oliver’s cock sinfully enough to lift his hips off the bed.

He tried not to force in his full length, but fuck, he was so beyond pleasantries, it wasn’t even funny. Oliver grunted as he went in deep, and Tommy groaned in approval, his tongue stroking the underside of his shaft as he swallowed and loosened, causing Oliver to nudge the back of his throat.

Tommy’s fingers dug into his lower thighs, his eyes begging Oliver to stay right there. Good god almighty, both of them could fucking deep throat? They were gonna drive him insane. Or send him to that early grave. He’d take either. Fucking happily.

“Tommy.” He grit his teeth and growled as his pelvis rocked, drawing out before thrusting straight back in again, and again with powerful varying speeds.

Oliver may have been controlling the movement, but Tommy wasn’t exactly idle, his mouth was strong, voracious, insistent, and Oliver was completely falling under, flying high all over again as the most ridiculously hot choking sounds bubbled up Tommy’s throat, vibrating against his slit.

Felicity’s ragged breaths warmed his skin as she reached down and stroked Tommy’s hollowed out cheek.

“His cock looks fucking fantastic sliding in and out of your lips.” She told him huskily, hurtling Oliver right over the edge with the exact same fucking words the other man had used that night, and Tommy damn near howled, well, as much as he could with Oliver’s girth stuffing his mouth, as he stared at her with wild, wide eyes.

Oliver surged in even deeper in response, cursing as Tommy’s stubble scraped the sensitive skin of his balls. Liquid fire scorched his spine as his sac pulsed out his release through his dick.

“Goddamn.” He cried out as Tommy swallowed again, closing around him, his tongue pressing against his vein as he throbbed and pumped, coating Tommy’s throat.

Tommy drank him down with heavy pulls, intensifying the sensitivity of Oliver’s dick as he spilled out the last of his release.

“I think I’m dead.” He groaned, about ready to tap out, as Tommy took back control, bobbing his head shallowly, slowly easing Oliver out his mouth.

His legs felt like jelly, trembling as he let go of Tommy’s hair, and fell back on to the bed with a tired, sated chuckle, pulling Felicity down with him.

“You two are incredibly good at that.”

“It’s your dick, Ollie- it’s so fucking pretty, it makes us up our game,” Tommy grinned before kissing his way up Felicity’s calf, looking up at Oliver with satisfied eyes “So goddamn pretty.”

Oliver shook his head slowly at his ridiculousness, as Tommy opened his mouth slightly, and dragged his bottom lip up her thigh.

Felicity’s hips bucked as Tommy inched higher, crawling up, and Oliver rose up, resting on his elbow. Staying close, enjoying the view.

Tommy’s hair contrasted so fucking beautifully with her skin, it was unreal. They made quite the picture and Oliver watched, half in a daze as Tommy gripped her hips, his mouth continuing to move up her body.

Felicity shuddered next to him as Tommy traced around her navel, Oliver bit his lip, felt her tremors as if they were his own, knowing just how devastating Tommy was with that tongue.

“Tommy.” She sighed, her head lolling to the side, blonde curls fanning around her gorgeous flushed face.

“You got one more for us, beautiful?” Tommy asked huskily, dipping his hand between her legs, touching the tips of his fingers to her silky pussy, brushing against her lightly.

Oliver tucked his index finger under her chin and tilted her towards him, “We did say ‘again and again’.”

“God.” Her exhale across his mouth made his scalp tingle.

“Can I watch, Felicity…” He lowered his voice deliberately, loving the way it made the blush spread across her flawless complexion, “…Watch him fuck you with his fingers, watch you come again?” He leaned in, bit her lip, tugging softly before letting go. “Say yes.” He rasped.

“Ye- Yess- Oh my god.” She cried out as Tommy twisted his palm towards the ceiling, and slid two fingers inside of her.

Oliver watched intently as he drew them out of her unhurriedly, his breath hitching as her sex coated Tommy’s digits.

“Still so damn wet.” Tommy rumbled, pushing back into her body.

Felicity’s legs opened wider, and Tommy knelt between then, leaning down, watching her back rising and falling beside Oliver as he gradually built her up for another climax.

“You look so unbelievably good, Lis…feel even better…so hot and tight…goddamn.”

“Tommy, please.” She begged, her inhales quick and harsh as he added another finger, driving in deep enough to make her almost scream.

Jesus Christ, the sound of his fingers fucking into her, loud and wet enough to fill the room, was incredibly erotic.

“Lis.” Tommy moaned, swooped in and swallowed her cries, lapping into her mouth, his tongue mimicking his fingers as he took her apart nice and slow. Her toes curled, and Tommy pressed his body down harder, sucked her tongue as she trembled beneath him, her orgasm seemingly rolling through her, taking her under languidly.

Oliver wanted to watch her come a hundred different ways. But there was no rush. They had time now. Time to explore, to touch, to savour. To just be. He still couldn’t believe how damn lucky he was.

The gratitude grew stronger with soft, lingering kisses, as they made quick work of cleaning up, and changing the sheets, as the three of fell into bed and under the comforter in an exhausted heap, with Tommy in the middle, out for the count almost instantly, his head tucked against Oliver’s neck, Felicity snuggled against his back, her arm draped over his waist, her hand on Oliver’s side, a dreamy smile on her lips, their legs tangled together.

The atmosphere was a complete one eighty from a couple of weeks ago, he could almost taste the relief, the anticipation of an actual future for them, in the now peaceful quiet of the room, and it made his heart stupid happy.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked groggily, so close to falling asleep.

“Yeah?” He responded, reaching down, stroking the baby soft skin of her arm.

“Everything, right?”

 _‘Everything. Fucking. Dates. Hanging out. All three of us. Everything?’_ Tommy’s earlier hopeful words replayed in his mind.

“Everything, Felicity,” He whispered solemnly, eyes on her, a vow, as he himself starting drifting off, “Everything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter 10 )Short epilogue to follow :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the end!

EPILOGUE

She woke up gradually, tangled in silk, the mixed scent of rain and cedar and sex on her skin, her hair, a sleepy smile curving up her lips before her eyes even fully opened.

She sighed and stretched, relishing the tender ache between her legs that had become her new normal the last few weeks. A sign of being worked over thoroughly by her men. God, her men.

She still couldn’t get over it. How perfect they were together. How freeing it was not to hide the way she felt.

She was so caught up in a rush of emotions, that it took an extra moment to click that she couldn’t see.

What the hell?

She instinctively reached up, but strong hands took hold of her wrists and pinned them behind her back.

Dread filled her lungs for a split-second till soft lips brushed against her neck, raising goosebumps all over.

“Don’t panic, Felicity. It’s just me.” He murmured against her jaw, “It’s just me.”

“Oh my god.” She whispered as he held her in place.

Now that she was calming down from the initial perceived danger, his body curling over her registered to her senses, the warmth of his skin pressed against her, his breath fanning her hair, the low rumble in his throat at he stared at her.

“You with me?” He asked huskily, still not letting go.

She nodded, her stomach fluttering in anticipation, her smile threatening to break free as he realised what was doing down.

He breathed in deeply, as she felt another pair of beautifully familiar hands straighten the silk covering her eyes.

“Let us make this happen for you, let us take care of you.” _Oliver_ asked this time. Oliver was the one taking control, his voice so low, so dark, so freaking sexy, it sent shivers down her spine.

Oh, good lord, she couldn’t speak past the excitement flooding her veins.

Fingers tangled in her hair, gathering it below the knot of the blindfold, pulling it into their fist. Her head forced back, baring the column of her throat.

“Say yes, beautiful.” Tommy spoke for the first time, damn near purring in her ear.

“Yes.” The word barely passed her lips when he claimed them, devouring her, the heady flavour of the Rothschild they’d finally cracked open before she’d dozed off, rich on his tongue. God, the wine tasted even better from his mouth.

She yelped into the kiss as she was lifted up suddenly. His throat vibrated with a moan as he tore away from her abruptly, leaving her aching for more.

“This time we’re doing it right.” Oliver growled as she felt the blunt head of a cock at her pussy, the hands at her wrists tightening.

She gasped as it drove in deep and hard, just enough to hurt oh so good.

She’d known they’d both felt varying degrees of bad for not giving her exactly what she’d asked for before, but them going off script had never mattered to her. They’d given her so much more, and yes they’d gotten off to a rocky start, but she had them. They had her.

Now. Always.

They may not have figured out the practicalities of a three way relationship yet, but she didn’t care. They had time. And as long as she had Oliver and Tommy, Felicity had it all.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!! Please let me know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it starts off slowly and possibly a bit lame, but I hope you bear with me and stick around. Thanks for taking the time to read :)


End file.
